Et si Harry Potter mourrait ?
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Et si, un jour, Harry mourrait ? Comment vivrait-il sans sa raison de vivre ? Pas de deathfic.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** T.

Salut les jeunes !

**Lys :** Hey everybody !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser. Cette semaine, je ne poste pas de nouveau chapitre de _Papillon_ pour la simple raison que je viens de m'inscrire sur Manyfic et j'ai participé à un concours, donc je me suis investie pour cet OS au lieu de continuer _Papillon_. Résultat, ce soir, je poste en compensation cet OS écrit pour le concours "Et si..." de Manyfic.

**Lys :** Le prochain chapitre de _Papillon_ arrivera donc la semaine prochaine !

Bisous à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS...

**Lys :** ... louche... :p

A la base, Draco devait juste avoir la crève et Harry devait le soigner...

**Lys :** Tu es la reine de la dérive, Didi...

Sans blague... T_T Sinon, je préviens : ce n'est PAS une deathfic !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Et si Harry mourrait ?

« _Allons enfants de la patrie ! Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! Contre nous de la tyrannie, l'étendard sanglant est levé…_ »

Non, il était fort. Il saurait résister, il saurait ne pas craquer. Tout l'honneur de sa maison reposait sur ses robustes épaules, il se devait de rester droit et fier, et ne surtout pas plier.

« _Entendez-vous dans les campagnes, mugir ces féroces soldats ? Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras, égorger vos fils et vos compagnes !_ »

Il en avait vu d'autres, dans sa vie. Des choses bien pires que ça, des choses qui avaient failli le conduire à la mort. Ça, c'était juste l'affaire de quelques minutes. Il pouvait bien subir quelques crissements de dents, ce n'était pas grand-chose, et encore une fois, ça ne durait que quelques minutes…

« _Aux armes, citoyens ! Formez vos bataillons ! Marchons, marchons ! Qu'un sang impur, abreuve nos sillons !_ »

Ces dernières paroles furent accueillies par des applaudissements polis et des sourires appréciateurs. Le Ministre de la magie fut très satisfait en voyant que son talent était apprécié par l'assistance, en particulier en voyant le responsable du département des aurors frapper doucement dans ses mains, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Evidemment, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que cet homme avait les dents serrées de peur de dire une immonde connerie, et faisait de son mieux pour garder un doux visage alors qu'il avait envie dégueuler. Oui, ce vocabulaire était peu élégant, mais il pesait ses mots.

« J'ai encore un fort accent anglais mais je commence peu à peu à le perdre. Le français n'est pas une langue facile, il faut que je m'exerce encore. »

En son for intérieur, le représentant du département des aurors était persuadé que même les français auraient eu du mal à comprendre ce que le ministre racontait et ils auraient pleuré toutes les larmes de leurs corps en entendant leur langue ainsi malmenée, torturée et charcutée par ce gros bonhomme.

Le ministre s'attendit sans doute à un compliment de la part du chef des aurors mais ce dernier n'était pas du tout motivé pour vanter ses mérites : lui-même parlait un français correct, et à côté du sien, il était tout simplement bilingue. Pendant quelques secondes, il se dit que même son compagnon, un attardé complet côté langues étrangères, aurait compris à quel point l'idiome avait été malmené pendant ces quelques minutes.

Après de longues discussions aussi ennuyeuses que futiles à propos de l'hymne national français, dont ces politiques ne parvenaient pas à comprendre les subtilités, la réunion put enfin se terminer. Le chef responsable du département des aurors aurait pu les éclairer, leur parler de la Révolution française et de tout ce que cela avait occasionné, mais il partirait trop loin et son seul désir, pour le moment, était de renter chez lui.

L'homme sortit donc de la salle de réunion en se disant que ses oreilles avaient bien souffert pendant ces quelques minutes de supplice. Même Weasley chantait mieux et il avait suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas se ridiculiser en public en chantant quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou alors il était ivre, mais en l'occurrence, le ministre était bel et bien sobre.

Quand il eut passé la porte de la salle de réunion, il se sentit libre comme l'air, et rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher cette sensation. Pas même une petite secrétaire qui l'aborda timidement.

« Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui, Miss ?

- C'est à propos de Mr Garrison… »

Patiemment, Draco Malfoy écouta ce que la jeune femme lui racontait, puis, quand elle eut fini, il lui fit un léger sourire et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, lui promettant qu'il réfléchirait à tout cela. C'était bien une règle que sa mère lui avait rentré dans le crâne et dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser : rester poli avec les autres, et ce en toute circonstance. Cette gamine l'avait quelque peu retardé, mais en même temps, il serait seul ce soir-là.

D'un pas tranquille, l'homme regagna son bureau afin de récupérer ses affaires, à savoir une sacoche en cuir et sa cape d'hiver qu'il mit sur ses épaules, en vue du froid incroyable qui sévissait dans toute l'Angleterre. Puis, il verrouilla son bureau et suivit le chemin emprunté par tant d'employés pour rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'il descendait de l'ascenseur, il fut abordé par un de ses subordonnés, un chef de brigade, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Cela dit, il fit preuve de politesse, comme d'habitude.

« Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy ! Comment allez-vous ?

- On fait aller.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement. En fait, j'ai un souci dans les emplois du temps, des vampires se sont attaqués à des moldus dans une région du nord et je pensais envoyer l'équipe de Mr Potter…

- Vous plaisantez ? Ils rentrent dans deux jours, ils seront épuisés.

- Mais ces vampires m'ont l'air féroces, et…

- Le Survivant n'est pas irremplaçable, agent Morrison. Il a été formé comme les autres et je suis persuadé qu'il y a bien une équipe de libre pour s'occuper de ces vampires. Il est hors de question qu'on envoie l'équipe de Mr Potter et ses hommes à l'autre bout du monde parce qu'aucun de vos agents n'a le courage d'affronter de simples vampires.

- Mr Malfoy, sauf votre respect…

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais si je refuse que l'équipe de Potter aille là-bas, ce n'est pas pour un motif personnel, loin de là. Une équipe épuisée n'est tout simplement bonne à rien si elle n'a pas au minimum cinq jours de repos complets. Dites-moi, agent Morrison… à quand remonte la dernière fois où vous êtes parti en mission ? »

L'agent en question pâlit affreusement et Draco sentit qu'il avait gagné. Là était l'avantage d'avoir une bonne mémoire : nul besoin de consulter les archives pour avoir ce genre d'information.

« Un mois, je crois.

- A mon humble avis, cela fait bien trois mois que je n'ai pas lu de rapport de mission de votre main, mais il faudrait que je vérifie. Formez une troupe et aller régler votre problème. Le travail est forcément mieux fait quand on le fait soi-même.

- Mais Monsieur…

- Bonne soirée, agent Morrison. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Draco tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas discuter une minute de plus avec ce fainéant. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à ce genre de réflexion par rapport à Potter, et pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de le privilégier par rapport aux autres. Il le traitait exactement comme ses collègues, et pour avoir été lui-même auror, Malfoy savait que c'était humainement impossible de renvoyer en mission un groupe qui revenait au pays. Les problèmes diplomatiques passaient encore, mais quand c'était des créatures ou des malfaiteurs qui faisaient des leurs… et il était bien placé pour savoir que Potter s'occupait exclusivement des confrontations physiques et non pas diplomatiques.

Potter était comme ça, de toute façon. Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, il avait éprouvait le besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Draco savait qu'il avait eu un long moment de déprime avant de se ressaisir et se présenter à l'école des aurors où ils avaient tout deux suivi le même enseignement. Sauf que Harry était admiré et lui malmené par les autres étudiants. Sauf que Harry était doué pour les sortilèges et les aventures à l'autre bout du monde alors que Draco était davantage intellectuel.

Leur formation à tous les deux avait duré trois ans. C'était le temps minimum qu'il fallait à un auror pour avoir son diplôme et être employé à temps complet par le Ministère. La plupart échouait, en première année ou alors au concours, mais Harry et Draco l'avaient eu haut la main, se regardant mutuellement du coin de l'œil, avec la même rivalité qu'autrefois. Pas une rivalité teinte de mépris ni même d'amitié. C'était davantage de la concurrence, car si Draco était doué dans les écrits et dans les négociations, Harry avait plus de force dans les contacts physique et les combats. A l'époque de leurs études, on les appelait les « Némésis ». Surnom ridicule mais non moins réaliste.

Comme on dit, « les contraires s'attirent ». Tous deux étaient des contraires, dans bien des domaines. Leurs points communs se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Mais ils s'étaient attirés, comme des aimants. De façon inexplicable mais réelle.

**OoO**

Draco rentra chez lui, pénétrant dans l'entrée sombre de sa maison. Il retira ses chaussures, sa cape, puis il monta à l'étage déposer sa sacoche avant de redescendre pour se préparer de quoi dîner.

A une époque, jamais il n'aurait préparé lui-même son repas du soir : il aurait commandé chez un traiteur, son elfe de maison lui aurait fait la cuisine ou il aurait tout simplement été au restaurant. Sauf que sa formation d'auror l'avait endurci et il avait pris l'habitude de préparer ses repas. D'habitude, c'était Harry qui s'en chargeait, mais ce charmant jeune homme était en mission en Nouvelle Calédonie, à l'autre bout du monde. Donc Draco en était réduit à cuisiner lui-même son dîner dans sa cuisine.

Enfin, leur cuisine. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble. Et, techniquement, cette maison appartenait à Harry. C'était lui qui l'avait achetée et agencée à son idée, et c'était Draco qui s'y était installé avec ses affaires, à savoir un nombre colossal de vêtements et des bibelots en tout genre. Ça ne gênait pas tant que ça Harry, du moment qu'il lui laissait un peu de place dans l'armoire pour ranger ses tee-shirts, ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements. Il n'était pas difficile à vivre, ce garçon.

L'un des seuls défauts de cette maison, c'était qu'elle était trop petite, se disait le chef du bureau des aurors tout en sortant une assiette et des couverts. Elle comportait un salon plutôt grand et une cuisine trop petite, ainsi que trois chambres à l'étage. Il y avait deux salles de bains et une cave assez spacieuse au sous-sol. Cependant, en comparaison de ce qu'il avait connu, Draco la trouvait bien petite, alors qu'elle était immense pour Harry. C'est sûr, quand on a vécu dans un placard à balai… Cela dit, il avait su s'accommoder. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et plus de trois ans qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Autant dire que, si Draco en avait eu marre de cette maison, il serait parti depuis longtemps.

Avec les années, il aurait pu faire changer d'avis Harry, le forcer à acheter une autre maison, plus spacieuse. Mais Draco n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'envie. Cette baraque, Harry l'avait décorée avec soin, il avait choisi chacun des meubles lui-même, faisant de ces murs la maison où il avait toujours rêvé vivre. Et Draco ne voulait pas détruire ça. Il voulait vivre dans le même monde que Harry, dans un endroit où sa présence se sentait à chaque pas.

Alors qu'il retournait les pommes de terre dans la poêle, il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Baissant les yeux, l'homme vit un chat tigré s'asseoir juste à côté de sa jambe gauche, ses yeux jaunes levés vers lui.

« Salut toi. Passé une bonne journée ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chat ronronna et se redressa sur ses pattes arrière, posant celles avant sur sa jambe. Draco se baissa légèrement pour lui caresser la tête et les poils doux de son corps. C'était le chat de Harry, il l'avait trouvé dans la rue quand il n'était qu'un chaton et il l'avait ramené dans sa maison, comme le bon gryffondor qu'il était. A sa place, Draco ne lui aurait même pas accordé un seul regard.

« Allez, à table. »

Draco bougea pour se servir, puis il mit de la nourriture dans la gamelle du chat. Il n'avait même pas de nom, Harry ne semblait pas avoir jugé utile de lui en donner un. Ou alors il l'avait fait, mais il lui semblait plus pratique de l'appeler « le chat ». Draco en faisait de même, en se disant que, vu l'imagination fertile de son compagnon, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Après avoir posé la gamelle sur la table et son assiette entre ses couverts, le responsable du bureau des aurors s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à manger. Le chat monta sur la table et se mit à picorer la pâtée posée dans sa gamelle. Si un jour Draco avait pensé qu'il mangerait seul, un soir de novembre, en compagnie d'un chat dont l'assiette se trouvait à un mètre de la sienne… Sauf qu'après trois ans de vie commune avec un sorcier comme Harry, il avait pris de mauvaises habitudes qui lui paraissaient à présent bien naturelles.

Une fois son repas terminé, l'homme blond mit son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, gardant juste son verre de vin qu'il remplit avant d'aller dans le salon, suivi par le chat tigré. Il s'installa dans le canapé de cuir brun et, tandis que le félin se roulait en boule contre sa cuisse, Draco Malfoy jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet brun clair et un immense tapis recouvrait la bonne moitié de la pièce. Un canapé imposant s'étendait sur tout un mur, face à un meuble assez large qui supportait une télévision. Enfin, deux placards contenaient la vaisselle et bien d'autres choses, et des étagères étaient fixées aux murs, soutenant des bibelots, des photos… tout ce qui faisait de ce salon, leur salon.

C'était un endroit qu'il aimait bien. Encore davantage quand Harry était présent. Il remplissait cette pièce de vie, allumant la télévision ou la radio, se déplaçant pieds nus sur le tapis, lui parlant de choses et d'autres. Et tout en sirotant son verre de vin, ses doigts allant et venant dans la fourrure du chat, Draco pensa au jour où leur vie, à tous les deux, avait changé. De façon subtile, certes. Mais irrémédiable.

**OoO**

Leur formation d'auror avait duré trois ans. La première année était constituée de cours théoriques, reprenant des matières fondamentales comme les potions ou les enchantements. La deuxième année alliait ces cours et beaucoup de pratique. La dernière année consistait essentiellement à partir en mission avec des aurors confirmés, avec quelques heures de cours ici et là. Cela paraissait simple, expliqué comme cela, mais c'était l'une des formations les plus complexes qu'il existait dans le monde sorcier, les étudiants redoublant deux ou trois fois leurs années, soit la première, soit l'examen. Ce dernier permettait un seul échec. Après, c'était la porte.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient les meilleurs élèves de leur promotion, et chose étonnante, ils s'entendaient parfaitement. Enfin, leurs disputes étaient fréquentes et ils rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour être meilleur que l'autre, qu'importe le domaine. Cela dit, même s'ils passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre, ils demeuraient néanmoins solidaires et faisaient la plupart des travaux en groupe ensemble. Personne n'avait jamais compris cet état d'esprit, leur façon de s'envoyer des piques un jour et se mettre ensemble pour faire un exposé le lendemain.

Avec le temps, leurs professeurs comprendraient que les deux meilleurs éléments de la promotion en avaient assez. L'un en avait assez d'être admiré de tous, côtoyé pour sa célébrité et sa richesse. L'autre en avait assez qu'on joue les bouffons avec lui, qu'on le traîne dans la boue derrière et qu'on lui sourie devant. Et comme ils en avaient assez, ils se mettaient toujours ensemble. Ils ne craignaient pas de trouver de l'hypocrisie dans le comportement de l'autre, mais de l'honnêteté. Méchante honnêteté, mais c'était bien plus agréable que de subir la bêtise de leurs camarades.

Après trois ans d'études, tous deux eurent leur diplôme. A nouveau, ils reçurent des félicitations. Pour changer. La foule vantait leurs mérites, leur intelligence. Ils étaient amenés à faire de grandes choses. Surtout Harry Potter. Il n'était pas étonnant que sa progression ait été aussi rapide. C'était évident.

Normal.

Vexé, et blessé, Draco Malfoy voulut prouver sa valeur, et effacer de ces bouches ces mots horribles qu'on prononçait à son encontre. Non, il n'avait pas été aidé. Non, il n'avait pas profité de Potter. Il n'avait jamais utilisé cet imbécile, ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement, Draco lui apportait ce qui lui manquait et vice versa. Mais pouvait-on croire un ex-mangemort ? Innocenté, certes. Sans tatouage, disparu avec Voldemort, certes. Mais ex-mangemort quand même.

Alors Draco Malfoy avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, espérant surpasser Harry, montrer à tous qu'il valait vraiment quelque chose. Jusqu'au jour où une place se libéra dans le département des aurors et Draco voulut l'obtenir : devenir responsable d'un troupe d'agents ne pouvait que lui être profitable dans l'évolution de sa carrière. Suite à la disparition de Lord Voldemort, s'en était suivi de nombreuses crises, financières et économiques, mais aussi sociales. Il y eut de nombreux procès, de nombreux employés furent jugés et renvoyés. Ce fut évidemment le cas parmi les aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt, un haut gradé et ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, appelait cette opération « nettoyage de printemps ».

C'était donc l'occasion idéale pour Draco d'avancer dans la hiérarchie. Mais il y avait un obstacle à franchir : Potter. Toujours Potter. L'éternel Potter. Pour le vaincre, Draco Malfoy fit des pieds et des mains, mais il se rendit à l'évidence : jamais il ne pourrait passer par-dessus le Survivant.

Pourtant, un jour, un responsable vint le voir pour lui dire qu'il avait une promotion et qu'il changeait de grade. Draco n'osait y croire, et même s'il se refusait à poser la question, ses lèvres se murent toutes seules, comme dotées d'une volonté propre.

« Pourquoi moi et pas Potter ? »

De longues minutes plus tard, doté d'une rage sans nom, Malfoy parvint à chopper le Survivant dans un coin du département. Il lui cria dessus, exigeant des explications, que Potter ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner.

Pourtant, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir. Pourquoi Potter lui avait-il laissé sa place ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris ce qui lui était dû ? Pourquoi ? Draco ne comprenait pas. Ils se détestaient, ou du moins, ils se supportaient. Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé sa place, au lieu de devenir chef de brigade ? Le fait qu'il lui ait cédé sa place le vexait, mais surtout, ça le blessait.

Alors Harry Potter fit quelque chose qui expliquait son geste, et qui changea leur vie. Subtilement. Mais réellement.

Il l'embrassa.

**OoO**

Draco regarda l'heure : vingt-deux heures. Il se décida alors à se lever. Après avoir posé son verre dans le lave-vaisselle, il monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche, puis se couler dans son lit. Il se sentait d'humeur maussade : penser au passé ne lui avait jamais réussi. Surtout quand il pensait à toutes ces années perdues à étudier, à jouer les bouffons de service pour monter les échelons. Oh certes, il avait un bon travail, au sommet de la hiérarchie à seulement vingt-huit ans, mais il savait quelles étaient les conséquences d'une montée aussi rapide.

La pire des conséquences était Harry Potter. Si Draco avait été sensible, il n'aurait pas supporté toutes les rumeurs, tous les racontars et toutes les critiques qu'on murmurait au Ministère. S'il avait été sensible, il aurait cru aux chuchotis de tromperie, de maîtresses ou d'amants, il aurait frappé tous ceux qui affirmaient qu'il devait tout à sa relation avec le Survivant… Sauf que Malfoy n'était pas un être sensible. Ou, du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Alors il cachait ces douleurs enfouis, ces adultères supposés, cette redevance plus ou moins vraie… Il ne pouvait que fermer sa bouche et attendre le retour de Harry, qui mettrait fin à chacun de ses doutes.

Draco Malfoy partit se coucher, en comptant machinalement sur ses doigts les jours qui lui restaient avant de voir Harry. Il avait dit à l'agent qu'il était censé rentrer dans deux jours, mais il avait appris peu avant que la mission s'avérait plus complexe qu'elle n'en avait l'air et qu'il mettrait peut-être une semaine encore avant de revenir à Londres. Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point, mais encore une fois, il devait le cacher.

Alors qu'il rabattait la couette sur son corps, le responsable du département des aurors souhaita que Harry rentre rapidement. Il savait parfaitement que sa mère veillait sur leur couple et elle avait des oreilles partout. Si elle apprenait qu'il rentrait avec autant de retard, vu qu'il aurait déjà dû être revenu à Londres, elle se ferait une fausse joie et autant dire que Draco ne voulait pas la voir débarquer chez lui avec un catalogue de sang-pur célibataires et niaises à marier.

**OoO**

« _Quoi ma gueule… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule…_ »

Oh non, par pitié…

« _Quelque chose qui ne va pas… Elle ne revient pas… _»

Ce n'était pas possible, il allait l'étrangler, ce Ministre de la Magie à la gomme… Mais qui était le crétin qui lui avait dégoté un ministre pareil ? Le Conseil avait bu trop de Firewhisky ou ils avaient abusé de substances hautement nuisibles pour la santé ?

« _Oh je sais que tu n'as rien dit… C'est ton œil, que je prends au mot…_ »

Mentalement, les yeux légèrement dans le vague, le responsable du département des aurors compta combien de temps il restait avant que le Conseil n'élise un nouveau Ministre de la magie. Il restait bien trois mois. D'ici là, peut-être qu'il aurait suffisamment d'influence pour que ce bonhomme ne soit pas élu une seconde fois…

« _Souvent un seul regard suffit, pour vous planter mieux le couteau…_ »

Tout en se massant le front légèrement d'un air quelque peu fatigué, Draco Malfoy se demanda sérieusement si le Ministre avait conscience de ce qu'il chantait. Essayer de mieux connaître la culture française, pourquoi pas ? Cela ne pouvait être nuisible. Tenter de comprendre les moldus français, auxquels les sorciers étaient très proches ? C'était un peu compliqué, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« _Quoi ma gueule… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule… _»

A la réflexion, le ministre ne devait pas savoir de quoi il parlait quand il chantait ces vers, c'était évident. Même Harry, qui avait des connaissances réduites en français, comprenait la plupart des mots de cette chanson… et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de chanter ça devant une assemblée de personnes respectables, bilingues pour certaines. Allez, encore trois mois à tenir…

Le ministre termina sa chansonnette, attendant patiemment les applaudissements de ses convives. Le responsable du département des aurors frappa légèrement dans ses mains, serrant les cuisses, de peur que ses jambes ne décident toutes seules de s'en aller. Puis, d'un geste élégant, il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, le sirotant doucement. Ce jour-là, un certain nombre de hauts responsables avait été invités chez le ministre en personne pour déjeuner, ce qui était vu par certains comme un repas gratuit, comme un honneur pour d'autres, ou encore comme un mauvais moment à passer pour les derniers.

Résigné à passer deux bonnes heures en compagnie du ministre, Draco s'était entouré de personnalités ayant un minimum de conversation et qui partageaient la même vision de ce repas. Ce ministre de la magie était tout simplement pathétique. Il plaisait à la population pour son caractère bon enfant, mais il possédait peu de qualités requises pour être Ministre de la magie. Enfin, s'il devait gérer seul les affaires courantes, c'était le cas. Mais si le Conseil voulait un pantin, il était tout simplement parfait. Draco Malfoy aimait jouer avec des pantins. Sauf quand ils massacraient l'hymne national français et une des pires chansons de Johnny Hallyday.

La fin du repas sonna comme une libération. Draco quitta la demeure du ministre d'un pas lent et calculé, regagnant tranquillement son bureau, la seule pièce où il se sentait réellement à l'aise, au Ministère. Une pièce qu'il avait gagnée à la sueur de son front, comme le prouvait tout ce qui s'y trouvait : un pan de mur entier était consacré aux livres, un autre à un nombre incalculable de dossiers confidentiels, auxquels peu de personnes avaient accès. Il y avait aussi, de chaque côté de la porte, des étagères regroupant des bibelots ou des photos. Et, au centre, trônait son large bureau en bois sombre. Cette pièce respirait le luxe, l'élégance et la puissance : tout le monde n'avait pas ce genre de bureau, loin de là, sans oublier la petite pièce attenante où il pouvait se reposer, si besoin était.

Draco avait toujours beaucoup travaillé. Avant d'arriver là, il était devenu chef d'une équipe d'intervention, dirigeant parfois des troupes où se trouvait Potter. Puis, pendant deux ans, il était allé de promotion en promotion, quittant progressivement le travail physique pour faire du travail administratif, voire même ennuyeux. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été vraiment fait pour le combat physique malgré ses succès. Draco Malfoy était un intellectuel.

De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il voulait avancer et Potter lui avait donné cette chance, en refusant de monter en grade. Et puis… Draco voulait s'écarter de lui. Le plus possible. Et le plus vite. Ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé, c'étaient bien trop pour lui. Il devait s'écarter de cet homme qui éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, malgré la présence de sa petite amie et de ses proches, tous du côté du Bien.

Pourtant, un jour, leur destin bascula. Ou, plutôt, il continua de dériver, détournant le chemin de Draco tranquillement vers celui de Harry, qui n'attendait que lui pour continuer à marcher. Ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau, en tête à tête. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois, si on omettait les quelques fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs. Ce jour-là, Harry vint frapper à la porte de son petit bureau, la mine contrariée. Draco l'invita à s'asseoir, très étonné de le voir là.

Harry Potter voulait que Malfoy lui rende un service : contrairement à ce qui était prévu, il devait être envoyé en Allemagne la semaine suivante alors qu'il était censé être en vacances, et il voulait que Draco arrange ce petit problème. Le blond haussa alors un souci septique et lui avait dit que les ordres des supérieurs n'avaient pas à être contestés : s'il avait une mission, il devait l'accomplir, point. Il n'avait pas à subir le moindre traitement de faveur.

Pour essayer de le convaincre, Harry lui avoua à contrecœur que c'était l'anniversaire de son filleul, Teddy, et il devait être là pour cet évènement. Mais Draco secoua la tête à nouveau : c'était non. Alors Harry s'énerva : c'était grâce lui que son ennemi était monté en grade, c'était grâce à lui qu'il en était là aujourd'hui. Et, encore une fois, Draco secoua la tête, de façon presque mécanique. La colère de Harry retomba, son regard se teinta de tristesse. Il prononça quelques mots, qui s'encrèrent dans l'esprit de son vis-vis.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. T'es vraiment trop con. »

Et il était parti, tournant les talons et claquant la porte derrière lui. Deux jours plus tard, il recevait sa semaine de repos, et il revint voir Draco. Ce dernier craignait ce moment, le jour où il viendrait le voir pour le remercier ou comprendre. Car il était comme ça, Harry Potter : il avait besoin de dire « merci » et de comprendre. Et Draco n'avait aucune explication à donner. A part une, qu'il gardait pour lui : le regard de Harry l'avait troublé. Son regard triste et déçu l'avait remué, ces reproches qu'il lui avait faits l'avaient blessé. Alors il avait signé un papier, ordonnant à ce qu'on lui laisse sa semaine de vacances, et il les avait obtenus, ces quelques jours de repos.

Mais… quand Harry ouvrit la porte de son bureau, deux jours plus tard, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Que ses yeux verts et ses mots avaient eu un effet sur lui ? Que quelque chose s'était serré, en lui, quand Harry lui avait parlé de son filleul ? Qu'il avait eu mal en pensant que, lui, il avait une famille et quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui, alors que Draco n'avait rien… à part un bon travail et un avenir prometteur… Alors il avait cédé. Et signé son papier. Et Harry était venu. Pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait soutenu.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Harry ne lui demanda pas d'explications. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il le remercia et lui proposa de l'inviter à dîner, un soir. Les sens en alerte, Draco refusa sa proposition et l'envoya bouler. Royalement. Comme il le faisait d'habitude. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec lui. Et, comme toujours, Harry le prit mal. Vexé, blessé, il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais Draco cria. Il posa cette question qui le taraudait depuis deux ans, ses lèvres éprouvant alors la même brûlure qu'elles avaient ressentie quand il avait vingt-et-un ans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, chez moi ? »

Alors, lentement, Harry s'était retourné. Il regardait Draco avec un mélange d'hésitation et de neutralité, comme s'il lui posait une question d'une atroce banalité. Redressé sur ses jambes, les mains sur le bureau, Draco attendait une réponse. Alors Harry lui avait juste dit qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait aucun rejet, aucun mensonge dans ses mots. Il ne niait pas ce que Draco disait. Mais à la façon dont il le regarda alors, le blond comprit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'aimer. C'était comme ça. Voilà tout. Et Harry était parti, avec la même simplicité.

Une semaine plus tard, Draco le rencontra dans un couloir et lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il comptait l'inviter. Agréablement surpris, Harry lui avait proposé un dîner le soir-même. Et leur histoire commença.

Tandis qu'il changeait de couloir pour accéder à son bureau, Draco se dit que leur histoire, bien que peu normale et conventionnelle, s'était faite de façon terriblement normale. A la réflexion, ils s'étaient mis ensemble comme n'importe quel couple aurait pu le faire, sans éclats ni souffrance inutile. Enfin, cela fit scandale, surtout auprès de leur famille, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement porté d'attention à cela. Et c'était sans doute quelque chose qu'il aimait chez Harry : cette faculté qu'il avait héritée de la guerre à ne se soucier de rien et faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire sans prendre en compte le regard des autres.

Draco Malfoy traversa les nombreux couloirs, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit à mille lieux du Ministère. Il revint à peine dans son monde quand il aperçut Ronald Weasley en train de discuter avec une femme. Pourtant, leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, avant que le rouquin ne baisse les yeux et revienne à sa conversation. Draco ne songea même pas à s'arrêter, continuant son chemin.

Il fallait dire que ses relations avec Weasley n'étaient pas au beau fixe, loin de là. Même s'il fréquentait encore Harry, la belette tenait Draco pour coupable dans sa rupture avec sa petite sœur, et à cause de lui, sa chère et tendre Hermione Granger avait appris qu'il l'avait trompée, un soir de beuverie. Tous deux s'étaient remis ensemble mais il y avait des blessures qu'on ne pouvait cicatriser. Et c'était tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à l'ennemi…

Draco n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de personne qui mettait leurs propres fautes sur le dos des autres. Weasley avait trompé sa femme lors d'une soirée trop arrosée, à l'occasion de la victoire de son équipe de Quidditch, et Draco l'avait appris par hasard, vu qu'il faisait suivre un coéquipier de Weasley. Ce fouineur de Harry avait lu ça dans le rapport. Draco n'était attendu à un scandale de sa part, mais le brun avait juste haussé les épaules, en lui disant qu'il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient.

Après être passé devant sa nouvelle secrétaire qui se limait discrètement les ongles, Draco ouvrit la porte de son bureau à l'aide d'une clé que lui seul possédait. Enfin, officiellement, car Harry en avait une aussi, ce qui était en théorie totalement interdit. Il ne la lui avait même pas demandée, cette clé. Elle était venue en sa possession naturellement.

Il entra dans son bureau, frais et accueillant. Avisant la pille de papiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau, il se dit que sa journée était loin d'être terminée.

**OoO**

Une équipe d'intervention était au garde-à-vous devant lui, fiers de se tenir devant le représentant de leur département. Alors qu'il regardait ces visages inconnus mais qui se ressemblaient tellement, Draco avait l'impression de se voir, quand il était à leur place, des années auparavant. Cela lui paraissait être à des années lumières, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été sur le terrain… En même temps, ce n'était plus son travail, et il fallait aussi des gens pour gérer tous ce que leurs héros, et n'ayons pas peur des mots, accomplissaient chaque jour.

Draco Malfoy se tourna vers le chef de l'équipe, un homme robuste d'une trentaine d'année, qui avait largement fait ses preuves.

« Où vous rendez-vous, exactement ?

- En France, Mr Malfoy, près de Marseille.

- Je suppose que vous collaborez avec les français, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous pensé à un traducteur ?

- Inutile, Mr Malfoy, je suis d'origine française.

- Parfait. »

Ce simple mot sembla réjouir l'homme en face de lui. Son visage demeurait de marbre, mais ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Il était bien difficile d'arracher ce genre de mot de la part de Mr Malfoy. Tout le monde, parmi les aurors et en dépit de son passé, respectait cet homme. Certes, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'années en temps qu'aurors, au sens premier du terme, mais c'était par là qu'il avait commencé sa carrière, contrairement à maints hauts responsables qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain. De plus, c'était un homme intransigeant, peu souple, mais juste, traitant tous ses subordonnés avec respect, en particuliers les aurors : il était passé par là et il savait ce qu'ils vivaient.

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy était toujours le bienvenu dans ces locaux et il s'y rendait régulièrement. Son passé de mangemort ne semblait même pas avoir existé, personne n'y faisait référence, soit parce que cela n'avait aucune importance, soit parce que ce serait le froisser : depuis qu'il était monté en grande, le responsable avait amélioré les conditions de travail des aurors, ce qui était un argument non négligeable pour fermer sa bouche. Aussi, il y avait peut-être le respect que les aurors éprouvaient pour Harry Potter, avec lequel Draco vivait depuis trois ans. Draco était persuadé que ça jouait aussi dans sa relation avec les eux, mais il ne comptait pas là-dessus pour avoir leur respect, ou il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tous ces hommes qui se mariaient avec des femmes bien nées.

D'un geste de la tête, Draco renvoya les aurors qui s'en allèrent tranquillement. Il discuta encore de quelques détails avec le responsable de l'équipe, puis il s'en alla, faisant un petit tour dans les locaux. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de faire ce genre de choses, qui, d'ailleurs, n'allait pas de paire avec son poste : à son stade, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à rendre visite aux personnes en bas de l'échelle.

C'était ce que lui répétait de façon discrète le Ministre de la Magie, mais Draco l'écoutait à peine. Comme tout ce qu'il disait, d'ailleurs. Il ne supportait pas cet homme qui avait plus l'allure d'un pantin que d'un être humain, tant il était manipulé par les hauts gradés. Draco ne visait pas particulièrement le pouvoir, il était arrivé à la fin de sa carrière dans la branche des aurors et ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait bien.

Officiellement, il était inférieur au Ministre de la magie et toute la cour qu'il traînait derrière lui, mais officieusement, étant chargé de tout le département des aurors, il possédait une puissance égale à la sienne. Et c'était pour cela qu'il insistait pour rendre visite à ses troupes : il ne devait pas véhiculer auprès d'eux une image négative d'un homme perdu dans sa paperasse sans aucun sens des réalités. C'était comme un boulanger préparant son pain : s'il ne veillait pas à la cuisson, la pâte brûlait et n'était plus bonne à rien. Ne pas faire attention à ses aurors le rendrait inefficace.

Et puis, Draco pouvait bien reconnaître que cette immersion dans le monde des aurors était bien agréable, quand on devait supporter un Ministre stupide à souhait. Il avait un bon visage, celui d'un homme qui comprenait le peuple et qui ferait tout pour que la vie soit plus facile. Mais, dans les faits, il n'était bon à rien, et il suffisait de voir sa culture personnelle pour le comprendre. Il était normal qu'un Ministre de la Magie parle plusieurs langues et ait un minimum de connaissances sur les moldus, sauf que leur ministre massacrait le français, l'italien et l'allemand, autre autres, alors que la majorité des gens qui étaient venus déjeuner chez lui ce jour-là parlaient ces langues couramment et avaient une bonne connaissance du monde moldu. En somme, ils n'avaient plus rien à prouver.

Voici d'ailleurs l'un des grandes réformes qu'il avait fait appliquer dans son département. Enfin, c'était plutôt une réforme qu'il jugeait essentielle et qui aurait dû être appliquée depuis longtemps. Dans chaque équipe d'intervention, il devait y avoir une personne parlant la langue du pays où ils étaient envoyés. Cela entraînait la création d'un nouveau poste chez les aurors, ceux de « traducteurs », aussi performants sur le terrain que pour tenir une conversation avec un étranger. En soi, ce n'était pas une idée extraordinaire, loin de là, Draco en avait eue de plus brillantes, mais cela facilita beaucoup le travail des aurors qui n'avaient plus à dépendre des autres pour comprendre les langues, quelque chose de presque secondaire dans leur formation. Il suffisait de voir Harry qui ne parlait que l'anglais, bien qu'il se soit mis à l'allemand et l'espagnol, parlant peu mais comprenant bien.

Cette mesure créa des emplois et fit comprendre au public que les aurors n'étaient pas que des personnes calculatrices et puissantes qui devaient se battre comme les méchants personnages. Ils véhiculaient une image plutôt ambivalente, à la fois de combattants brutaux et d'hommes très intelligents.

D'ailleurs, autre mesure qu'il fait appliquer : ne pas défavoriser les femmes par rapport aux hommes. Autant dire que ce métier comportait plus d'hommes que de femmes, les mâles étant plus faits pour les combats et ils avaient normalement une meilleur résistance physique et morale. Sauf que Draco reconnaissait que les femmes pouvaient être de vraies harpies quand elles le voulaient et qu'elles possédaient une intelligence parfois plus vive que celles de l'autre sexe. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, il regarda toutes les plaintes que les femmes firent à ce propos et il obtint la plupart du temps un deuxième examen pour elles. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un féministe qui prenait très à cœur la condition de la femme, mais il était friand de modernité et les femmes étaient une touche de fraicheur dans ce monde masculin…

Une fois son tour terminé, Draco Malfoy regagna ses quartiers de la même allure traînante habituelle. Il avait encore quelques lettres à lire et d'autres à envoyer avant de pouvoir renter chez lui. Une soirée seul en perspective, vu que Harry étaient encore en mission. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il aurait dû être rentré, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Potter avait beau être le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin qui aimait les grands espaces, il était terriblement casanier et il aimait rester chez lui des jours entiers à ne rien faire. Ainsi, il faisait toujours en sorte de terminer son travail à temps, sans pour autant le négliger : en voulant faire son boulot à la va-vite, il faisait des bêtises et il se retrouvait avec encore plus de travail après. Pour l'avoir fait un jour, il savait ce que c'était…

En chemin, Draco fut interpelé par un de ses subordonnés qui l'informait que l'équipe de l'agent Davis était rentrée. L'homme blond hocha la tête et lui dit qu'il voulait son rapport dans maximum trois jours et il n'accepterait aucun retard. L'employé acquiesça et repartit au pas de course. Evidemment, tous les rapports ne parvenaient pas directement dans les mains de Draco Malfoy, ils allaient chez les supérieurs des aurors envoyés en mission et Draco récupérait quelques copies personnelles afin de les lire. Il fallait bien attendre une semaine avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le rapport donc il fallait que les aurors aillent vite, il se refusait à attendre plus de dix jours pour quelques feuilles de papier.

Enfin, Draco Malfoy atteignit son bureau, dans lequel il s'enferma une heure avant d'en sortir, sa cape sur le dos et les hanses de sa sacoche dans la main. Il regarda sa secrétaire qui lui fit un sourire tout à fait charmant. Il se dit vaguement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la renvoyer, mais il attendait qu'une bonne raison se présente pour le voir.

« Bonne soirée, Miss.

- Bonne soirée, Mr Malfoy. »

Il ne se rappelait même pas de son nom. C'était sans importance, il avait d'autres choses à retenir que le nom de cette fille qui disparaitrait bientôt de son entourage. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle travaillait pour lui et elle l'exaspérait, avec ses petites manières de fille gentille. Bientôt, elle irait se faire les ongles chez quelqu'un d'autre, c'était certain.

Draco Malfoy prit l'ascenseur, suivant la marée humaine qui rentrait chez elle. Comme chaque soir, il se fit accoster par quelqu'un et il termina son chemin avec un de ses collègues du département des objets magiques. L'homme lui annonça qu'il était allé au dernier match de Quidditch avec quelques amis et Draco se fit la réflexion que, lui, il n'avait pas d'amis.

Des connaissances, oui, des relations, oui. Mais pas d'amis. Pas de personnes sur lesquelles compter qu'importent les circonstances. Les anciens serpentards qu'il avait fréquenté du temps de Poudlard ou les personnes qui lui étaient relativement proches depuis toutes ces années où il travaillait faisaient tous partie de réseaux auxquels il faisait appel de temps à autre. La seule personne sur cette terre à laquelle il accordait toute sa confiance était Harry Potter. Son amant. Son compagnon. La seule personne qui donnait un sens à sa vie.

La seule à qui il pouvait donner les clés de son bureau, le laisser lire des dossiers confidentiels. La seule à qui il pouvait montrer un semblant de tendresse sans se méfier de ses réactions, la seule qui le comprenait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler.

S'ils étaient restés aussi longtemps ensemble, c'était aussi parce que Harry le comprenait. Ou, du moins, il essayait. Oh, ils avaient leurs disputes, évidemment, mais ils se pardonnaient toujours, chacun leur tour. Harry n'aimait pas quand ils étaient fâchés, et la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui demandait pardon. Mais la vie ensemble n'était pas bien compliquée, Draco voyait quand son compagnon n'allait pas bien, même quand il souriait avec toute la joie du monde. Et Harry comprenait quand son amant avait des idées noires, même s'il était aussi froid et neutre que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'étaient longtemps observés. Peut-être.

« Tu sais qu'ils ont retrouvé des tapis volants en Birmanie ? On a cru devenir fou ! Ces salauds les envoient à tous les coins du monde pour brouiller les pistes…

- Combien y en avait-il en Birmanie ?

- Un dizaine. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais ce sont des moldus qui les ont trouvés, on a frôlé la catastrophe ! »

Ecoutant son collègue avec intérêt, Draco en oublia l'heure. Ils en virent à se poser dans un coin et terminer leur conversation, l'un passionné par ce qu'il racontait et l'autre intéressé. De façon discrète et plus ou moins secrète, les différents départements travaillaient ensemble dans diverses affaires. Les trafiques d'objets étaient monnaie courante et il arrivait que les aurors doivent intervenir quand ces échanges devenaient trop fréquents ou douteux. Ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Puis, son collègue sembla se rappeler qu'il était tard et que sa famille l'attendait pour dîner. Il laissa donc Mr Malfoy, qui à son tour, gagna une cheminée afin de rentrer chez lui. Quand il l'eut passée, il débarqua dans une salle circulaire où se trouvaient cinq autres cheminées. Sans s'y attarder, il sortit de la pièce et arriva dans un pub d'apparence moldue, dont il sortit sans accorder le moindre regard au barman. C'était ainsi qu'un certain nombre de sorciers rentrait chez eux, vu que les cheminées personnelles étaient protégées. Du moins celle de Harry l'était : il était possible de sortir par la cheminée mais pas entrer. La seule exception était lui-même, vu qu'il avait lancé le sort.

Tranquillement, Draco parcourut les rues avant d'arriver chez lui. Entourée de hautes barrières, la petite maison était entourée de pelouse. Les fleurs étaient mortes à cause du froid de novembre et le grand arbre planté près des grilles avait perdu toutes ses feuilles, ses branches s'élevant dans les airs comme des bras. Quand à la maison, elle paraissait toute petite, avec sa façade en briques claires et son toit brun. Une maison ridiculement petite par rapport à ce qu'il avait lui-même connu, étant plus jeune.

Draco ouvrit le portail, puis marcha sur le chemin dallé menant à l'entrée de la maison. Après avoir monté les quelques marches du perron, tout en sortant ses clés de sa poche, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Mais il s'arrêta. Il n'avait posé qu'un pied dans la maison, mais une sensation étrange s'était emparée de lui. Lentement, il ferma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lumière de l'entrée. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne trouva rien de changé. Tout était en ordre, ici, rien ne traînait. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé le matin. Mais… Quelque chose s'était passé, ici. Quelque chose était différent…

Sans défaire ses lacets, Draco retira ses chaussures et jeta sa cape par terre. Il courut dans le couloir et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à la chamade. Puis, il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre. De leur chambre.

Et dans l'obscurité de la pièce, dont les rideaux étaient tirés, il aperçut le froissement de la couette sur le lit et les cheveux noirs de son compagnon sur l'oreiller blanc. Lentement, à peine éclairé par la lumière du couloir, Draco s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Harry était en train de dormir, le visage fatigué et la couette jusqu'au menton, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, alors qu'il passait une main douce dans ses cheveux.

Le premier sourire depuis trois semaines.

Draco se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il sentit Harry frissonner, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Tant mieux. Pendant quelques instants, Draco caressa ses cheveux, comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien là, dans le lit, en train de se reposer. Qu'il était bien rentré à la maison.

Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois sur la joue, Draco quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le chat apparut et vint se frotter contre ses jambes, ronronnant doucement.

« Il est rentré, hein ? »

Le chat se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et ronronna de plus bel. Le blond le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses poils orangés, prenant la direction de la cuisine afin de préparer le repas.

**OoO**

La table était mine, et pour une fois depuis trois semaines, il y avait deux assiettes et deux verres, avec les couverts assortis. Et Draco préparait un vrai repas. Quand il était seul, il ne mangeait pas grand-chose, mais quand Harry était là, c'était bien différent. Il fallait bien le nourrir, ce pauvre garçon…

Le chat était assis sur le meuble à côté de la gazinière et il regardait avec intérêt les gestes de Draco qui préparait le repas. Ses yeux jaunes ne quittaient pas ses mains, un peu comme un prédateur guettant une souris. Alors qu'il regardait la pendule accrochée au mur, Draco entendit des pas paresseux descendre les escaliers, des pieds nus touchant chaque marche une à une tranquillement. Le blond se retourna quand Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Depuis le collège, il avait bien changé. Le métier d'auror l'avait amené à se muscler davantage et, s'il demeurait plus petit que Draco, il était néanmoins bien plus musclé, et sa carrure se voyait bien sous son peignoir jaune pale qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il était pieds nus et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait le regard encore un peu ensommeillé et, comme un enfant, il tendit les bras vers Draco tout en s'avançant vers lui, ne s'arrêtant de marcher que quand il l'eut prit dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille et cachant son visage dans son cou.

L'homme blond referma ses bras autour de lui, intérieurement soulagé de tenir enfin son corps chaud contre lui. Enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux noir corbeau, il respira son odeur, ce léger parfum de vanille laissé par le shampooing. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bouger, profitant juste de ce moment si intime, si simple et si essentiel. C'étaient leurs retrouvailles. Pas besoin de mot pour exprimer l'absence, le manque… juste tenir l'autre dans les bras, lever son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres, les yeux clos.

« Je suis rentré.

- J'ai remarqué.

- T'as préparé quoi pour le dîner ?

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger… Tu aurais pu te raser, quand même…

- Bah je me suis déjà lavé, faut pas trop m'en demander, non plus… »

Alors Harry se détacha de lui, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il toucha sa mâchoire où naissait une barbe sombre mais encore discrète. Il avait l'air tout simplement épuisé et Draco l'imaginait prendre une douche à la va-vite, afin d'entrer le plus vite possible dans son lit bien chaud. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et Draco était sûr qu'il avait maigri.

« Tu veux du jus d'orange ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. »

Mais sa voix était fatiguée. Harry le regardait d'un air doux, las, comme s'il se retenait de fermer les yeux et donc s'endormir. Draco prit une brique de jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur et servit son compagnon qui sirota le jus tandis que son assiette se remplissait par les bons soins du blond. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait, Draco se dit que le simple fait que Harry boive du jus d'orange en soirée montrait à quel point il était épuisé. Il avait découvert cette caractéristique chez son amant : quand il était fatigué, il buvait du jus de fruit, le sirotant tranquillement comme il aurait bu une tasse de café, les yeux dans le vague, prêt à s'endormir.

Ils dînèrent, parlant doucement, du travail de Draco et de celui de Harry. C'était presque une soirée normale, comme les autres. L'un parlait de la paperasse, des trafiques et du ministre, l'autre parlait du froid, des sortilèges et des rapports en retard. Une conversation normale, en somme.

Harry mangea peu. Il n'avait pas faim. Pas envie de mâcher, de couper avec son couteau. Il laissa l'assiette à moitié vide, Draco mit tout dans la gamelle du chat qui pencha la tête avec intérêt. Puis, Draco mit le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. C'était un appareil moldu bien pratique que Harry avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter. Quand il se retourna, Harry s'était levé, s'appuyant légèrement sur la table, son verre de jus d'orange au bord des lèvres.

L'auror était étrange. Il avait le regard dans le vague, comme souvent dans ce genre de moment, et il sirotait son verre comme un enfant le ferait avec un verre de lait ou de sirop. Il lui paraissait tellement fragile, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues piquantes et ce peignoir posé négligemment sur ses épaules…

Draco se mit devant lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Alors, Harry leva ses yeux verts vers lui. Ses grands yeux verts si expressifs, brillants, ornés d'une lumière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Harry…

- Je suis juste fatigué. Je suis parti longtemps, et c'était pas super marrant. »

Il lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais Draco n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Il attendait. Alors Harry baissa les yeux, repartant dans ses souvenirs…

« Tu sais, Draco… Des fois, ça m'emmerde vraiment que tu sois mon supérieur. T'es toujours en train de contrôler mon travail, tu sais quand et où je suis… tu sais tout sur tout, et par moments, c'est vraiment pesant. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Puis, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, son verre toujours proche de ses lèvres.

« Mais y'a des moments, comme ça, où je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois plus auror. »

Draco sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris pourquoi Harry lui avait laissé sa place, il y avait six ans : il ne voulait plus que Draco risque sa vie. C'était comme une preuve d'amour. Il lui laissait cette opportunité pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible de là.

Lentement, Draco lui prit son verre et le posa sur une chaise, près de lui. Puis, il embrassa Harry, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et moite. Harry se laissa faire, alors que Draco se collait à lui. Le brun brisa le baiser un court instant, le temps de s'asseoir sur la table, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrasser de plus bel, de façon passionnée, presque désespérée. Draco sentait ses doigts trembler alors qu'ils touchaient la peau de son cou, remontant vers ses cheveux blonds.

Sans attendre, Draco défit le nœud de la ceinture et écarta les pans du peignoir. Harry était nu, dessous, et quand il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui, il le sentit trembler.

Alors Draco lui fit l'amour, sur la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus peur et que ses idées noires disparaissent.

**OoO**

Le début de leur relation ne fut pas facile. Tous deux avaient un caractère et un travail différents. L'un était réservé, cynique et supérieur. L'autre était ouvert, souriant et subordonné. L'un avait son travail et sa mère. L'autre avait des missions et une copine.

Ils se fréquentèrent deux mois avant que leur relation ne soit découverte. Deux mois où ils se disputèrent, s'attendirent pour rentrer chez eux, dînèrent dans des restaurants, allèrent au cinéma moldu. Deux mois où ils apprirent réellement à se connaître, découvrant les qualités de chacun. Car les défauts, ils les connaissaient déjà, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Les qualités, ils n'avaient fait que les apercevoir. Et, peu à peu, ils se trouvèrent de moins en moins de points communs. Tout les différenciait, et tout les rapprochait.

La seule tache à ce tableau était Ginny Weasley. Draco savait que Harry jouait sur deux tableaux, fréquentant à la fois la rouquine et lui-même. Cela le blessait, au fond de lui, car pendant ces deux mois, il apprit à tomber amoureux du Survivant. Et savoir qu'il était toujours avec cette femme le mettait en colère. Pourtant, il ne demanda jamais à Harry de la quitter. Il n'exigea rien de lui, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il apercevait la rouquine, son cœur se serrait de plus bel.

Un jour, en allant au bureau, un matin, il découvrit une scène étrange, qui changea beaucoup de choses. Devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, se tenaient Granger, Weasley et Harry. Quand Draco arriva, ce dernier planta son regard dans le sien, les yeux désespérés. Quand il se précipita vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, le blond comprit qu'un de ses compagnons était mort. Il passa donc un bras autour de ses épaules et lui rendit son étreinte, lui chuchotant à l'oreille de venir dans le bureau. Il ne porta aucune attention à Weasley et sa copine, emmenant Harry dans sa pièce personnelle où, après avoir séché ses larmes, il lui fit l'amour pour la première fois dans le canapé.

Plus tard, Draco comprit l'importance réelle de cette scène. Ce fut Harry qui le lui expliqua, quelques jours après leur première fois. Au Terrier, Ron avait exigé des explications : Ginny était persuadée que Harry la trompait et il voulait savoir avec qui et pourquoi, si c'était réellement le cas. Au fil de ses dires, Draco parvint à imaginer le visage étonné, incompris de Harry, qui leur disait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Depuis longtemps. Et il parvint à imaginer les larmes de Ginny, alors que Harry lui demandait à quand remontait leur dernière nuit d'amour, à quand remontait leur dernier baiser.

Elle n'avait su dater. Parce que ça faisait trop longtemps, ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas osé le dire. Harry voulait lui faire comprendre depuis longtemps que leur histoire était terminée, et cela en s'écartant peu à peu d'elle. De toute façon, il avait le temps, lui avait-il dit, puisqu'il ne pensait pas vivre quelque chose avec Draco. Evidemment, les Weasley prirent très mal cette nouvelle, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir été assez explicite. Pour toute réponse, Harry leur répondit que, s'ils avaient été assez attentifs, ils auraient remarqué que ça ne marchait plus entre eux.

Ce jour-là, Draco apprit que, non seulement Harry ne l'avait pas trompé, mais en plus, il le choisissait malgré ses amis. Car, bien sûr, Weasley et Granger avaient découvert le pot aux roses et, le lendemain même, ils voulurent parler avec Malfoy. Sauf qu'un camarade Harry mourut. Que ce dernier vint voir Draco. Et qu'ils firent l'amour alors qu'ils attendaient devant la porte.

Ce fut plus complexe par la suite. Vu que les Weasley ne voulaient plus entendre parler de Harry, ce dernier se mit à fréquenter davantage le bureau de Draco. Cela aurait pu être agréable si Draco n'avait pas de sérieux problèmes sentimentaux, attiré à la fois par Harry et le repoussant par éducation : il ne pouvait être autant dépendant de quelqu'un, surtout d'un homme, son ennemi à Poudlard et son rival à l'académie des aurors. Il en vint alors à le repousser. Clairement. Violemment.

Il parvint à le blesser, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Draco le critiqua, lui avoua qu'il n'était avec lui que pour son prestige. Harry Potter était le Sauveur, il était reconnu de tous, ce qui était donc intéressant pour lui : monter les échelons était son ambition, il voulait être à la tête du département. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé voir autant de douleur sur le visage de Harry et de désespoir dans ses yeux. On aurait dit que le sol s'ouvrait sous lui, que le plafond d'effondrait sur sa tête. Perdu, déboussolé, il avait quitté le bureau, sans un mot de plus. Le lendemain, il partait pour une mission, dont il revint un mois plus tard.

Pendant ce long mois, Draco vécut avec dans une étrange douleur dans le cœur. Nerveusement, il cherchait le visage de Harry, il cherchait ses yeux, ses cheveux, n'importe quoi qui lui ressemblait. Il avait mal, il souffrait, le visage de celui qu'il aimait hantant ses pensées et ses rêves. Chaque jour, il attendait son retour, voulant lui demander pardon, lui crier que tout cela était faux.

Qu'il l'aimait. Vraiment. Qu'il avait peur d'aimer, qu'il avait peur de s'engager. Mais qu'il était prêt à franchir le pas, qu'il était prêt à assumer leur relation. Qu'il voulait l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, le faire sourire. Lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir, qu'il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux.

Quand Harry rentra, il était gravement blessé. La mission dans laquelle il s'était engagé sur un coup de tête, voulant quitter Londres, était périlleuse et il n'en sortit pas indemne. Quand Draco apprit qu'il était revenu, il courut jusqu'à St-Mangouste et débarqua en catastrophe dans la chambre, le serrant fort dans ses bras, immensément soulagé. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Harry le prit aussi dans ses bras, répondant à ses baisers fiévreux, semblant apprécier ses caresses sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

Il lui pardonna. Et les journaux crièrent leur relation sur tous les toits.

**OoO**

Cette mise en couple avait quelque chose de dramatique, songea Draco tout en ouvrant une énième enveloppe parcheminée. D'un autre côté, tout dans leur relation était extrêmement banal, il fallait bien qu'ils aient un petit quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Avec un léger sourire, Draco se souvint des titres des journaux, à cette époque. Harry lui ordonna même de les garder, ça le faisait toujours rire quand il les lisait. En effet, les journalistes avaient romancé leur vie, surtout le moment, vu par de nombreux médicomages, où Draco se jeta dans la chambre du malade, parcourant les lits séparés par des paravents des yeux, jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le lit de Harry Potter et le prendre dans ses bras, lui déclarant ses sentiments et échangeant de nombreux baisers amoureux avec lui.

Dans la réalité, ils ne s'étaient rien dit et Draco avait embrassé Harry non pas pour lui montrer son amour mais par soulagement parce qu'il le tenait bien vivant contre lui. Il fallut bien quatre mois encore avant que Draco n'avoue ses sentiments distingués à son compagnon qui décida de fêter ça avec une brique de jus d'orange. Quelle soirée charmante ils avaient passée…

Draco parcourut la lettre des yeux, puis il la posa sur le côté et prit une feuille sur laquelle il lâcha quelques idées de réponses à cette missive Ô combien précieuse. Le genre de lettre dont on postait la réponse soi-même à l'aide du hibou le plus rapide qu'on possédait. Et Draco ne lésinait pas sur les moyens, possédant les meilleurs messagers d'Angleterre. Ils avaient été difficiles à trouver et extrêmement couteux, mais ils remplissaient leur fonction avec brio.

Après une demi-heure de réflexion, Draco rédigea sa lettre à l'aide d'une plume fine qui embellissait son écriture soignée et penchée. Quand il eut terminé, il admira son œuvre, se félicitant d'être aussi doué pour rédiger des textes et écrire avec autant de simplicité mêlée d'élégance. Quand on comparait avec l'écriture de Harry, petite et serrée, sa calligraphie était tout simplement splendide.

Après avoir posé le parchemin dans un coin de son bureau, le responsable du département des aurors parcourut le reste de son courrier, classant les lettres dignes d'intérêt à droite et celles qui pouvaient supporter un retard à gauche. Il avait déjà fait un tri le matin-même, ne répondant qu'aux lettre réellement urgentes, se réservant les autres en fin de soirée. Draco s'attaqua donc à une autre lettre qui requérait une réponse assez rapidement, après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur.

Penché sur son bureau, alors que le soleil déclinait derrière la fenêtre dans son dos, Draco rédigeait une énième lettre. Son bureau était vide, il n'y avait quasiment rien dessus, hormis quelques feuilles, une protection en cuir fin à l'endroit où il travaillait afin d'éviter d'abîmer le bois du meuble, un pot à plumes et deux boites : la première pour le courrier en retard, la deuxième pour les dossiers à lire. Il n'y avait pas de photo ou d'effets personnels. Ainsi, son bureau était toujours impeccable.

La seule chose de personnelle qu'il possédait, dans cette pièce, c'était une photographie rangée dans un tiroir de son bureau. C'était terriblement niais d'avoir une image de son compagnon au bureau, il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais faire comme tous ces hommes qui traînaient jusqu'au travail le visage souriant de leur femme. Sauf que Harry n'était pas une femme, et il ne souriait pas vraiment sur cette photo. Il avait un léger sourire, ni forcé, ni hypocrite. Il était juste lui, sur cette photo. Et c'était pour ça que Draco la gardait.

Il fallait dire aussi que Harry était envoyé en mission à l'étranger, de temps en temps, pour des périodes plus ou moins longues. Cela ne dépassait jamais un mois, mais ces absences prolongées avaient un effet sur eux deux. Déjà, Draco ne cessait de penser à Harry, donc il s'enfonçait dans le travail pour l'oublier, jusqu'au jour où il rentrait, épuisé et parfois avec le moral à zéro. Dans ces moments-là, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et ce métier qu'il avait plus ou moins choisi. Alors Draco lui faisait l'amour ou alors il le laissait faire. Mais la plupart du temps, Harry avait besoin de se sentir possédé, il avait besoin de perdre pied, de plonger tête la première dans étoiles et ne retenir que le nom de celui qui partageait sa vie.

Quand Harry était alangui sous lui, ou quand il dormait paisiblement contre lui dans leur lit, Draco parvenait à se sentir vivant, important. Il comprenait qu'il avait une vie, autre que celle du travail. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas d'ami mais il avait un homme. Un homme qui n'allait pas voir ses amis quand il était mal, un homme qui ne lui souriait pas quand il souffrait, un homme qui pleurait quand les nerfs étaient trop usés pour contenir ces larmes. Draco Malfoy vivait avec un homme honnête et blessé qui ne lui souriait jamais franchement. Mais ses petits sourires étaient tellement sincères que cela valait tous ceux hypocrites qu'il faisait aux autres.

Soudain, on toqua à sa porte. Mr Malfoy n'eut même pas à autoriser la personne à entrer pour que celle-ci ouvre la porte. Draco ne leva même pas le regard, sachant déjà qui venait de fouler le parquet de son bureau. Alors qu'il continuait d'écrire sa lettre, il écouta le bruit des chaussures claquant sur le parquet, caressant le tapis, puis un corps se placer derrière lui avant que deux mains se posant délicatement sur ses épaules, les massant doucement. Enfin, une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa nuque dénudée, envoyant un tas de petits frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu sais que, théoriquement, ton travail est terminé ?

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il y a une grande différence entre la théorie et la pratique.

- Mais je le sais. J'étais sensé écrire mon rapport aujourd'hui et j'ai passé la journée devant la télévision. »

Alors, Draco leva les yeux de sa lettre et planta son regard dans les yeux verts de Harry Potter qui souriait doucement, attendant les remontrances habituelles.

« Je ne répondrai même pas à ça.

- Tu as bientôt fini ton travail ?

- J'ai encore quelques lettres à rédiger.

- D'accord… Tu veux du café ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. »

Après une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux blonds, Harry quitta le bureau tranquillement refermant la porte derrière lui. Draco poursuivit son travail, le visage sérieux, et il ne leva pas le regard quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'un plateau fut posé sur la table. Le blond dit juste un petit « merci », ses yeux suivant les lignes manuscrites sur le parchemin.

Mais, rapidement, quelque chose clocha. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco leva la tête et chercha Harry des yeux. Il était posté devant les hautes étagères qui regroupaient les copies des rapports les plus importants et intéressants qu'il possédait. Il semblait lire les titres, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ça ne va pas ? »

Le brun tourna la tête, étonné qu'il lui pose ce genre de question. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe, il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps.

« Si, pourquoi ?

- Harry, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. En temps normal, tu aurais déjà pris un rapport et tu te serais installé sur une chaise pour le lire. Il n'y a rien à ta convenance ou c'est autre chose ? »

Le regard de son compagnon se troubla. Une fois encore, Draco avait touché juste. Il le regarda s'avancer lentement vers le bureau, et s'asseoir à demi sur la table, juste à côté de la feuille sur laquelle le blond écrivait. L'auror parut hésiter, se tordant les doigts nerveusement, puis il se lança.

« T'as vraiment l'impression que je me sers de toi ?

Draco haussa les sourcils comme si Harry venait de lui sortir une énormité. Les joues de Harry rosirent et il hésitait à croiser son regard, comme s'il craignait que l'autre se moque de lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- La secrétaire le disait à une femme, quand je suis sorti du couloir…

- Je croyais que tu n'écoutais jamais ce que les autres disaient de toi.

- Mais elle n'a pas tord, tu me laisses lire tes rapports…

- Parce que je sais que tu n'en feras pas un mauvais usage. »

Draco se leva et se planta devant Harry. Il le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Cette différence de taille lui donnait toujours l'impression que Harry était plus jeune que lui. Car il y avait des moments où il lui faisait l'effet d'être un attardé, un homme lent qui se laissait porter par le courant, écoutant les autres et croyant leurs inepties, comme un enfant qui ne sait plus qui croire. Alors, pour avoir des réponses, il levait la tête vers Draco et l'interrogeait avec ses yeux vert émeraude, les lèvres entrouvertes, en une supplication muette.

« Toi et moi, on a toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je sais comment tu es, et tu sais comment je suis. Si on comptait le nombre de fois où tu as lu mes rapports confidentiels et le nombre de fois où je t'ai traîné dans des soirées mondaines, oui, on peut en conclure qu'on se sert l'un de l'autre.

- Je fais ça parce que c'est important pour toi, tu veux toujours monter en grade…

- Et je te laisse faire ce que tu veux parce que tu veux faire ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Harry le regardait toujours comme un enfant, buvant ses paroles. Qui connaissait cette part cachée de lui ? Tous ne voyaient que l'homme puissant, chaleureux et vaillant, l'homme qui les avait sauvés, l'homme qui continuait à les protéger. C'était un homme qui demeurait humble malgré les décorations, qui respectait ses subordonnés et qui faisait de son mieux pour rendre service, sûr de lui et sérieux quand l'occasion n'exigeait.

Personne ne voyait cet enfant volé qui levait la tête vers lui pour comprendre le monde. Cet enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, qu'on le prenne dans les bras et qu'on le soulève dans les airs. Si Draco ne l'aimait pas autant, il aurait presque souhaité que Harry meurt et renaisse. Il se serait occupé de lui, il lui aurait montré une autre réalité que celle qu'il connaissait. Mais il aimait trop l'embrasser, étreindre son corps et rire avec lui pour souhaiter sa renaissance.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Draco Malfoy n'était pas comme tous les autres, il était celui qui se baissait pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il était celui qui voyait le véritable Survivant, celui qui voyait chacune de ses faiblesses et chacune de ses forces. C'était sans doute pour ça que Weasley le détestait autant : Harry n'était honnête qu'avec Draco Malfoy, riant avec ses amis alors qu'il avait envie de hurler ou de pleurer.

« Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour sur le bureau ou on s'arrête-là ?

- J'ai déjà eu droit à la table de la cuisine et c'était pas terrible… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et un autre baiser. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans des endroits plus ou moins sophistiqués. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé qu'il s'abaisserait à le faire dans les toilettes d'un restaurant ou dans un placard chez un riche homme. C'était sans doute la complicité qu'il avait avec Harry et leur goût du défi qui les avaient amenés à faire ça. Ils sortaient toujours de ces moments-là avec le sourire aux lèvres et de la moquerie plein les yeux.

« Allez, on rentre.

- Déjà ? Tu as fini tes lettres ?

- Non, mais ça peut attendre demain. Allons dîner. Et prends le plateau. »

Harry prit donc le plateau avec une moue boudeuse tout en disant à Draco que c'était dommage de jeter du café qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Draco prit ses lettres à poster et répliqua qu'il était incapable de faire du café, donc il avait forcément demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place. Avec un sourire goguenard, le brun lui répondit qu'il avait demandé à la copine de la secrétaire.

Une secrétaire qui serait virée le soir-même. Draco tenait sa lettre de renvoie dans sa main pâle et fine.

**OoO**

Le dimanche était un jour où Draco ne travaillait jamais, tout simplement parce que Harry ne travaillait jamais ce jour-là. Vu son grade, il pouvait se permettre de choisir lui-même ses jours de congés et se réservait toujours la fin de la semaine. Draco avait décidé d'adopter la même stratégie.

A vrai dire, il vivait selon l'emploi du temps de son compagnon. Ils vivaient à deux et n'avaient pas d'enfants, leur vie se résumaient donc à eux-mêmes et ils faisaient tout pour faire coïncider leurs jours de congé. Dans le fond, ils n'étaient vraiment heureux que quand ils étaient ensemble, les journées à se reposer tout seul à la maison n'étaient pas amusantes ni même reposantes, puisqu'au lieu de paresser dans le canapé ou dans le lit, ils travaillaient ou lisaient.

Sa mère n'avait jamais compris cela. Elle lui répétait qu'il devrait prendre d'autres jours de repos au lieu de passer sa journée à ne rien faire à part câliner son amant. Draco ne l'écoutait même pas : tout ce que sa mère pouvait lui dire le désintéressait. Narcissa Malfoy ne voyait en Harry qu'un outil pour faire libérer son mari, sauf que le Survivant n'était pas du tout d'accord pour que Lucius quitte Azkaban. Narcissa avait beau lui dire que c'était le père de l'homme qu'il était sensé aimer, Harry ne pliait pas. Et Draco non plus ne voulait pas voir son père sortir de prison, sachant pertinemment que sa vie se résumerait à un Enfer s'il quittait les murs d'Azkaban.

Les relations entre Harry et Narcissa étaient assez particulière. Sa mère détestait Harry, qu'elle avait sauvé autrefois en le faisant passer pour mort, parce qu'il lui avait pris son fils et jeté son époux en prison. Pourtant, elle se montrait courtoise avec lui, essayant malgré tout de l'amadouer. Quant à Harry, elle lui était indifférente : il ne la détestait pas mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Qu'elle soit chez eux ou autre part lui importait peu et il ne s'emportait jamais quand elle lui ordonnait presque de l'aider à faire libérer Lucius Malfoy.

Draco, quant à lui, ne ressentait plus le besoin de voir sa mère. Oh, il l'aimait toujours, elle restait sa maman, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il puisse aimer Harry, qu'il puisse vivre dans une maison aussi petite et qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps avec cet homme. Draco ne l'évitait pas, mais il ne faisait rien pour la rencontrer. A vrai dire, l'entendre parler de son père l'exaspérait : sa libération ne pourrait que lui être nuisible, il traînait déjà cette tare depuis des années. Il n'avait jamais aimé son père et il était très bien là où il était.

En ce matin de novembre, Draco se retrouvait donc à lire tranquillement un livre dans le canapé du salon. Cela faisait trois jours que Harry était revenu de sa mission et il avait terminé son rapport la veille au soir, d'où son absence ce matin-là : il était parti du secrétariat afin de déposer son dossier, de façon à être tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Il lui restait encore quatre jours de repos, pendant lesquels il ne ferait pas grand-chose à part se reposer et visiter ses camarades à St-Mangouste.

Ce qui faisait la qualité d'un bon auror, c'était sa capacité à savoir se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation et face à n'importe quelle situation. C'était du moins la théorie : à l'académie, les étudiants passaient des heures à lancer des sorts et à étudier les diverses situations qu'ils pourraient rencontrer à l'avenir. En réalité, pour avoir été sur le terrain, Draco pouvait affirmer qu'un bon auror était un homme chanceux. Il suffisait de voir Harry et d'autres hommes de se trempe pour le comprendre : là où des agents mourraient ou étaient blessés gravement, eux s'en sortaient sans la moindre égratignure. Potter avait cette faculté de s'attirer des ennuis et s'en tirer avec des dommages modestes. Un homme étonnant, ce Potter…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Draco posa son livre sur la table basse et sortit du salon, arrivant alors dans l'entrée où se trouvait Harry. Ce dernier avait déjà retiré son manteau et il se déchaussait sans même défaire ses lacets. Il paraissait quelque peu contrarié, ce qui interpella le blond.

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va.

- Tu as fait une mauvais rencontre ?

- Plus ou moins. Tu savais que Keira Kane était une ex-copine de Charlie ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Moi non plus. »

Après avoir déposé son rapport au secrétariat, Harry était passé à St-Mangouste voir deux membres de son équipe qui avaient été gravement blessés lors de la mission. Il y avait un jeune homme amputé d'une jambe qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé et une femme plus âgée que Harry qui s'était retrouvée avec un croc de dragon dans le ventre. Charlie Weasley, revenu de Roumanie, était venu lui rendre visite, accompagné de Ginny.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, Harry et Ginny étaient restés hors de la chambre et ils avaient discutés. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la conversation dériva : le brun fit l'erreur de lui demander si elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un. C'était évidemment la question à ne pas poser : elle ne s'était jamais remise de sa séparation avec Harry, cherchant à le récupérer les mois suivants sa mise en couple officielle avec Draco Malfoy. Cela faisait pourtant quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à tourner la page, même si elle fréquentait de temps en temps des hommes, qui ne duraient jamais longtemps.

Draco avait toujours nourri une sorte de jalousie envers cette femme, belle et intelligente, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il se disait parfois que Harry pourrait le quitter pour une femme, n'ayant absolument aucune attirance pour les hommes : Draco avait beau lui présenter des hommes puissants beaux comme des dieux, ils intéressaient moins Harry qu'un plat de pâtes. Seul Draco semblait éveiller du désir en lui au point qu'il se laisse souvent dominer au lit. Il ne se qualifiait même pas d'homosexuel.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle te lâchera, cette garce ?

- Va savoir. Il faut lui laisser le temps.

- Harry, ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, il serait temps qu'elle passe à autre chose.

- Où tu veux en venir, Draco ? »

Harry le regardait avec ses yeux vert émeraude, comme s'il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées. Draco se mordilla la lèvre, son amant le connaissait trop bien et savait quand il tournait autour du pot.

« Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec elle ?

- Voilà autre chose. Et quel serait mon intérêt de retourner avec elle ?

- C'est une femme.

- Je suis homosexuel. »

Faux. Harry ne qualifiait même pas sa sexualité. Son amour pour Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être qualifié.

« C'est moins gênant de se balader avec une femme plutôt qu'avec un homme.

- C'est moins gênant d'utiliser un sexe en chair plutôt qu'en plastique. »

Faux. Harry se laissait souvent dominer, mais il aimait aussi dominer Draco. Sans doute pourrait-il se passer de lui pour trouver du plaisir, il n'avait pas une libido débordante.

« Elle peut t'apporter des enfants. »

Ginevra Weasley était une femme. Elle pourrait lui apporter tous les enfants qu'il désirait, il n'aurait plus à vivre sa paternité gâchée à travers Teddy qui vivait chez sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks. Il n'aurait plus à aimer le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks comme un père mais juste comme le parrain qu'il était.

Doucement, Harry posa ses mains froides sur ses joues, faisant ainsi frissonner légèrement Draco. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, liés comma jamais.

« Tu es ma vie. »

Quelque chose se brouilla en Draco. Son esprit, peut-être, ou tout son corps. Mais quelque chose fit qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux, alors que son compagnon caressait ses lèvres des siennes avec une tendresse innommable, puis enserrait son cou de ses bras, se blottissant contre lui. Mécaniquement, Draco lui rendit son étreinte, l'enlaçant par la taille, puis il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux d'ébène, respirant son odeur. Il sentit Harry bouger légèrement la tête et murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

« Et j'aime ma vie. »

Draco ferma les yeux. Alors que ses mains se glissaient sous le pull de l'homme de sa vie…

**OoO**

St-Mangouste était bondée. Il y avait une épidémie de grippe au Ministère, tout le monde se refilait ce sale virus, et certains cas graves se retrouvaient à l'hôpital, leurs oreilles fumant de façon peu gracieuse. Draco Malfoy pouvait se vanter d'avoir une santé de fer : il tombait rarement malade et il n'avait donc pas à avaler des potions infectes qui faisaient fumer ses oreilles.

Draco détestait venir à St-Mangouste, déjà parce que ça grouillait de malade, mais en plus parce que ça sentait mauvais. Il éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour les médicomages mais cet endroit sentait vraiment trop mauvais et ils y avaient tellement de gens malades… des gens qui ne savaient même pourquoi ils étaient là…

Le pire, c'était quand Harry se blessait : les couloirs étaient alors remplis par des journalistes et Draco devait faire preuve de ruse pour accéder dans la chambre sans se faire chopper. Vraiment, se faire prendre en photo alors qu'il embrassait son compagnon, très peu pour lui. Surtout qu'il passerait pour un amant tyrannique, vu qu'il enguirlandait toujours Harry avant de lui souhaiter un bon retour. Ça durait tellement longtemps que le brun en était venu à chronométrer discrètement le temps qu'il mettait à le disputer puis comparer les scores avec un sourire satisfait.

Draco était là pour rendre visite au Ministre de la Magie qui s'était fait attaqué par une plante carnivore ramenée par son épouse du Groenland. On lui avait dit qu'il avait manqué de se faire manger tout cru, ce que Draco, et d'autres de ses colères, déplorait. Si seulement ses employés n'avaient pas eu la mauvaise idée de le faire sortir de la plante…

Au bout du couloir, il aperçut Granger. Enfin, elle s'était mariée avec Weasley, mais il y avait trop de membres dans cette famille de lapins, ils se reproduisaient tous à une vitesse faramineuse. Granger avait un joli ventre de femme enceinte, attendant son deuxième enfant. Quand la jeune femme l'aperçut, elle hocha la tête d'un air poli et revint à sa discussion avec sa collègue.

Elle non plus n'aimait pas Draco, loin de là. Avec un sourire sournois, le blond pensa que c'était à cause de lui que son couple avec Ronald Weasley battait de l'aile. Quand Draco avait essayé de se séparer de Harry et qu'il était revenu à Londres, après une mission compliquée et dangereuse, le Survivant s'était retrouvé à St-Mangouste. Draco le visitait tous les jours et vint le moment de la confrontation avec ses meilleurs amis. La belette voulut le démonter, le ridiculiser avant de s'en prendre à Harry qui avait trompé sa sœur. Autant dire que quand le brun lui répliqua, acerbe, qu'il pouvait bien parler vu qu'il avait trompé sa femme, ça ne passa pas très bien.

Le couple comprit rapidement qui était à l'origine de cette information. Hermione quitta Ron et il mit un an à la récupérer, elle et leur jeune fils. Mais la tromperie était une blessure qui restait toujours, malgré les pardons et les promesses d'amour. Leur union ne durerait pas longtemps, même si Hermione était enceinte : c'était une nouvelle chance qu'ils se donnaient vraiment. Une chance qui ne changerait rien aux choses, Draco en était certain. Si Harry le trompait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et si c'était lui qui faisait un adultère, Harry en deviendrait fou. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques disputes à ce propos, et le jour où Harry le soupçonna de coucher avec un riche influant belge, Draco crut qu'il allait faire exploser le Ministère.

Dans le fond, Draco était certain que c'était pour ça que Granger ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Il avait réussi bien plus rapidement qu'elle et il avait révélé les faiblesses du couple qu'elle formait avec Ronald Weasley. Draco se demandait même si elle ne croyait pas qu'il manipulait Harry. La belette devait penser la même chose, à tous les coups. Ah, la jalousie, quel vilain défaut…

D'un pas tranquille, le blond se dirigea dans un couloir peuplé uniquement de journalistes qui semblaient faire des pieds et des mains pour essayer d'entrer dans le couloir menant à la chambre personnelle du Ministre de la Magie. Il se fraya un chemin parmi cette horde de moustiques sans prononcer la moindre parole avant d'accéder à la chambre du ministre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il constata que, contrairement aux rumeurs, l'homme allait très bien.

« _Tellement si belle quand elle sort… Tellement si belle, je l'aime tellement si fort…_ »

Et il était reparti pour une chansonnette, faite avec une voix grave affreuse et un accent à trancher au couteau.

« _Elle a les yeux révolver… Elle a le regard qui tue…_ »

Vivement la fin de la journée, songea-t-il tout en esquissant un sourire poli à ses collègues déjà présents dans la pièce.

**OoO**

Quand Draco rentra chez lui, le chat vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Le blond retira ses chaussures et son manteau puis souleva le félin tigré, le calant dans ses bras pour caresser ses poils à son aise. Le responsable du département des aurors entra le salon avec un chat ronronnant contre son torse et trouva son compagnon vautré dans le canapé, une jambe pendue sur le dossier.

« Harry, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de t'installer correctement sur le canapé.

- Oui Maman.

- Tu as préparé le dîner ?

- C'est en cours. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les pâtes et le jambon. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en traitant intérieurement son compagnon de feignasse avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il constata que, en effet, un sachet de pâtes était posé sur le plan de travail à côté d'une casserole vide. Draco posa le chat sur la table et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Quand il se retourna, Harry entrait dans la cuisine et s'asseyait sur la table tandis que Draco prenait un verre pour se servir. Puis, le blond se tourna vers son amant qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide, comme un enfant.

« Ça a été, ta journée ?

- Plutôt, oui. Et toi ?

- J'ai paressé dans le canapé toute la journée.

- Tu n'es pas allé voir Weasley ? Tu m'en avais parlé, pourtant.

- J'y suis allé. Mais pas longtemps. Il arrête pas de me dire que les Canons de Chudley vont gagner cette année.

- Alors qu'ils perdent chaque année. »

Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Weasley avait été engagé dans cette équipe, ce qui faisait la fierté de sa famille, mais les échecs de cette équipe aux championnats étaient aussi célèbres qu'immuables. Ce qui avait tendance à agacer sa femme, d'ailleurs…

« Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Epouse-moi. »

Le blond poussa un grognement énervé et sortit de la cuisine, son verre d'eau dans la main. Harry le suivit jusqu'au salon, apparemment bien décidé à le faire céder.

« Allez, Draco…

- Je ne veux pas.

- Bah pourquoi ? Ça fait quatre ans qu'on vit ensemble, on peut bien se marier, non ? Je porterai ton nom, si tu veux.

- Et qui on inviterait, hein ? Les Weasley ? Ma mère ? Hors de question.

- On peut faire ça à deux. Je veux pas une grande cérémonie.

- Si c'est la bague qui t'intéresse, je peux t'en offrir une.

- Je veux pas d'une bague du genre « on est un couple officiel » mais une de mariage. »

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. C'était la dernière lubie de Harry en date, il ne pensait qu'à lui mettre la bague au doigt, ce que Draco refusait constamment. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver lié à Harry de cette façon.

« Quel serait l'intérêt, Harry ? On vit ensemble, et pour moi, c'est comme si on était déjà mariés.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu as honte de moi ?

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu veux ? »

Cette histoire agaçait grandement Draco. L'idée du mariage le répugnait. Il imaginait déjà la cérémonie, tout ce blanc partout, ces invités plus ou moins désirés qui se montreraient hypocritement joyeux ou qui feraient des têtes d'enterrement. Sans oublier toutes les premières pages de journaux qu'ils feraient, toutes les critiques qui pleuvraient sur eux et les témoignages larmoyants de personnes qui voulaient se faire bien voir… Une horreur en perspective.

« Alors pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Harry, je te l'ai déjà expliqué mille fois.

- Mais Draco…

- Harry, cette histoire commence sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles. Ça fait bien six mois que tu n'arrêtes pas de me bassiner les oreilles avec cette idée de mariage. Je ne veux pas qu'on se marie et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Depuis que tu es revenu de Suède, tu ne penses qu'à ça. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se marie, exactement ? »

Draco posa son verre sur la table basse. Quand il releva les yeux vers Harry, ce dernier se tordait les doigts, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Il semblait hésiter et Draco sentait déjà la grosse bêtise venir. C'était sûrement pour ça que le brun gardait la bouche fermée, histoire de ne pas sortir une nouvelle énormité.

« J'ai envie. C'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter, le mariage ? C'est pas comme si on prévoyait de fonder une famille. Ça, c'est entre un homme et une femme. A ce que je sache, ça ne fait pas encore parti de nos projets. »

Harry baissa les yeux : il l'avait blessé. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de mariage. Draco ne voyait pas l'utilité de se marier, ça ne changeait strictement rien à leur relation, hormis s'ils voulaient des enfants : il fallait être marié pour adopter ou utiliser des mères porteuses. Ça ne faisait pas parti de leurs projets, Harry ne lui parlait jamais d'enfants. Draco ne voulait pas qu'ils se marient, car pour eux deux, se serait l'aboutissement de leur relation, vu que ni Draco ni Harry ne prévoyait pas d'avoir un enfant. Et peut-être qu'ils n'en auraient jamais.

« Tu veux un enfant ?

- Non. Enfin, si, mais pas maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on se marie ?

- Parce que j'ai peur. »

L'auror leva alors ses yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur. A cet instant, Harry lui parut… loin. Très loin de lui. Comme s'il lui était impossible de le toucher, même en tendant les bras. C'était… comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mort en lui…

« A chaque fois que je m'en vais, j'ai peur. C'est comme si je sentais que je n'allais pas revenir… Je suis parti trois semaines, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Et j'ai toujours peur que tu te lasses de moi, que tu en ais marre d'attendre que je revienne, et que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi, qui soit plus souvent à maison, qui ne t'embête pas avec des rapports en retard, des blessures qui mettent du temps à guérir… Je sais que tu trouves ça stupide, je sais que ça ne va rien changer entre nous. Mais j'aimerais qu'on se marie. Juste pour… être rassuré. Je ne veux plus avoir peur, Draco, j'en peux plus de me poser des questions, de me demander si tu m'attends ou si… »

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, Draco venait de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, l'interrompant. Alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, le blond sentit un liquide salé atteindre leurs lèvres scellées. Harry pleurait. L'un des meilleurs aurors du département pleurait dans ses bras, en proie à des doutes sans solutions.

A part le mariage. Une bague au doigt. Un bout de métal autour d'une phalange.

Quand ils s'écartèrent, Harry sécha ses larmes avec sa manche. Il eut un petit rire nerveux et baragouina qu'il était vraiment pitoyable, par moments.

« Je sais, Potter. C'est pour ça que je vis avec toi.

- Pour être sûr de m'être supérieur dans n'importe quelle situation ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Sèche tes larmes, on dirait un gosse. »

Le blond se dirigea vers un meuble et prit un mouchoir dans une petite boite en carton qu'il tendit à Harry. Ce dernier se moucha comme un éléphant tout en lui disant qu'il était vraiment à fleur de peau, en ce moment, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Draco haussa les épaules en se disant intérieurement que c'était sans doute parce qu'il partait dans trois jours pour une nouvelle mission en Autriche.

« Bon, va mettre tes chaussures, on y va.

- On va où ? On a un dîner, ce soir ? »

Le désagréable étonnement que Draco pouvait lire sur son visage prouvait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir ce soir-là, encore moins pour aller parader devant des hommes aussi riches qu'inintéressant.

« Non, on va acheter les bagues pour le mariage. »

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, avant que Harry n'esquisse le plus beau sourire que Draco ait jamais vu. Du moins, il était aussi beau que le jour où il avait accepté de vivre chez lui. Le brun lui sauta au cou, l'entourant de ses bras. Draco pouvait presque sentir le bonheur et le soulagement frissonner dans le corps de son compagnon.

Oui, il avait cédé. Et alors ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Ni la dernière.

Et lui aussi, il avait peur que Harry disparaisse et ne revienne jamais de ses missions.

Bien plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez eux avec une petite boite contenant deux alliances. Harry insista pour qu'ils les portent, même si la cérémonie n'aurait lieu qu'à son retour. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils seraient seuls, avec juste un témoin, comme la tradition l'exigeait. En moins d'une minute, Draco se retrouva donc avec un anneau doré autour de l'annulaire gauche et il glissa lui-même l'anneau de Harry sur son doigt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur lit. Draco fermait les yeux, le corps de Harry allongé sur le sien, ses mains caressant son visage, le retraçant de ses doigts maladroits mais infiniment tendres. Quand le blond rouvrit les yeux, il vit que son amant le regardait avec une sorte d'adoration, ses mains parcourant son visage, comme s'il voulait le dessiner à l'infini. Puis Draco leva les mains vers son visage pour en faire de même, retracer ses traits avec ses doigts, son visage doré par l'éclat tenu de la lumière.

Harry tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière.

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna, enclenchant alors la radio. Draco, perturbé dans son sommeil, fronça les sourcils tout en poussant un grognement. Il leva le bras pour éteindre le réveil et le bruit strident du dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters cessa de maltraiter ses tympans.

Il ouvrit les yeux : la chambre était sombre, les rideaux tirés sur la fenêtre. C'était une petite pièce qui comportait un grand lit à baldaquin, les murs tapissés de bleu clair comme les cieux et le sol recouvert d'un parquet pâle. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire qui contenait toutes les robes de Draco, qui requéraient un plus grand espace que pour celles de Harry, sombres et sans charme. Il y avait également des étagères où étaient posés des bibelots, des photos. Pas beaucoup de photos. Juste eux deux, Sirius, Teddy et les parents de Harry.

Il y avait peu de photos dans la maison, le strict minimum. Draco n'aimait pas vraiment ça, quelques-unes étaient suffisantes mais il était inutile d'en étaler des dizaines sur les murs ou les étagères. Harry avait respecté son souhait, la majeur partie des photographies disposées dans la maison étaient celles de ses parents avec Sirius et Remus, ce que Draco comprenait, ainsi que celles de Teddy, son filleul, que Draco aimait beaucoup. Il y avait aussi eux deux, de temps en temps. Une photo du mariage de Hermione et Ron dans un couloir, celle de leur fils aîné sur une étagère du salon. Il y avait Luna Lovegood, aussi, que Harry voyait de temps en temps. Et c'était tout. Le reste était dans des albums.

Draco regarda l'heure sur le réveil : huit heures dix. Il avait oublié de le régler la veille et il n'était pas en avance. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Draco poussa doucement son compagnon qui dormait à moitié sur lui. Harry protesta faiblement mais il se laissa faire, à demi-endormi. Puis, Draco se leva. Il fit un tour dans la salle de bain et en ressortit impeccablement habillé et coiffé.

Avisant l'heure, il ne descendit pas dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. A la place, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et dit à Harry qu'il était en retard et qu'il partait. Son compagnon semblait s'être rendormi dans leur lit, son visage posé sur l'épais oreiller.

Enfin, le blond dévala les escaliers et prit de la poudre de cheminette pour aller au travail.

**OoO**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry Potter était parti en mission pour l'Autriche, et personne n'avait la moindre nouvelle de lui et de son équipe. Il s'agissait d'une mission hautement importante mais tout aussi dangereuse. Le genre de mission où on faisait tout pour ne pas être désigné volontaire.

Draco était étonné qu'on n'ait pas de nouvelles de l'équipe, et en même temps, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : les équipes étaient quasiment autonomes et elles agissaient sans aide extérieure, ce qui signifiait que, si elles étaient dans l'embarras et qu'elles n'avaient ni le moyen ni le temps d'envoyer un message de secours, c'était tant pis pour eux. Draco avait beau essayer de faire changer les choses, rien n'y faisait : Harry était un chef d'équipe parmi les autres, et si, comme certains autres, il faisait des efforts pour informer régulièrement le service de sa position, cela n'était guère suivi, c'était même parfois mal vu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry et son équipe disparaissait de la circulation et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois. Draco n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. Mais cette affaire l'ennuyait grandement, d'autant plus qu'elle était tout à fait normale parmi les autres aurors. Le responsable du département projetait de réformer toute l'organisation, mais c'était horriblement long et nombre de personnes s'y opposerait. Draco Malfoy avait beau être puissant et au sommet de la hiérarchie, il ne pouvait entreprendre de tels travaux. Pour cela, il faudrait que le Ministre de la Magie intervienne, sauf que d'autres personnes, mieux gradées que Draco, s'y opposeraient à leur tour. En somme, il était impuissant pour moderniser une organisation archaïque qui manquait grandement de vigueur.

Il estimait qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques années avant d'avoir assez d'influence pour changer un peu tout ça, ou alors il faudrait qu'un bon ministre soit élu, et non pas un pantin, qui n'était utile qu'à certaines personnes et non pas à tout le monde. Les aurors traînaient une mauvaise et vieille image de la sécurité sorcière et des affaires secrètes, alors que c'était bien plus complexe que ça, et c'était grâce à eux que le pays était en ordre, et non pas grâce aux discours dégoulinant de bons sentiments bien pesés et bien mis en formes dans des phrases longues, charmantes et qui ne voulaient rien dire.

La partie n'était donc pas gagnée, loin de là, songeait le représentant du département des aurors tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur, il se surprit à penser à Harry, ce qui ne faisait quasiment jamais quand il était au travail. Il fallait dire que, la veille, il avait rendu visite à sa tante Andromeda et à Teddy, dont elle avait la garde.

L'enfant avait une dizaine d'années. Tout comme sa mère, il était métamorphomage, pouvant donc changer son apparence à l'infini. Cela dit, avec les années, il avait fini par accepter sa véritable apparence, cessant de la changer à tout va. La seule chose qui paraissait étrange chez lui étaient ses cheveux bleus, mais vu que sa mère les gardait roses, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant dans le fond.

Teddy était un enfant assez turbulent, courant à droite et à gauche, gambadant dans le jardin avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, redescendre dans le salon pour dessiner sur la table basse pour finir sur un balai. Néanmoins, il était très gentil et plein d'amour. C'était bien l'un des rares enfants que Draco parvenait à supporter, à aimer même. Peut-être parce que c'était le genre d'enfant qui sentait les choses, qui faisait le fou quand tout allait bien et qui restait calme quand tout allait mal. Peut-être aussi parce que Harry déployait ses ailes quand il montait sur un balai avec son filleul, et cette vision était tout simplement magnifique.

A la réflexion, ça faisait longtemps que Draco n'était pas monté sur un balai. Quand Harry et Teddy s'envolaient, il restait toujours auprès de sa tante à boire du thé. Il n'éprouvait plus tellement le besoin de voler : il avait appris à monter sur un balai grâce aux leçons payées par son père, et il avait désiré plus que tout être attrapeur afin de surpasser Potter. A présent, il préférait le regarder naviguer dans les airs comme un oiseau, la tête légère et un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Ces derniers jours, Draco avait tendance à penser à Harry : la maison était bien vide sans lui. Certes, il ne faisait pas grand-chose quand il était là, mis à part un peu de ménage et paresser dans le canapé, mais c'était tout de même bien agréable de l'avoir à la maison quand Draco rentrait du travail.

Bon, il serait sûrement de retour dans les jours qui venaient. Draco espérait qu'il rentre vite : il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'embrasser avant qu'il ne parte en mission et il lui manquait déjà.

**OoO**

C'était une impression étrange. Un peu comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Pourtant, il était bien assis dans son fauteuil, le bord du bureau près de son ventre, la pièce éclairée par le lustre qui pendait au plafond.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr Malfoy. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus rien, sous ses pieds, qu'il n'y avait plus que le vide. Et que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il basculerait dans ce puits sans fond.

« Mr Potter est mort. »

C'était une sensation étrange. Un peu comme si le plafond s'était écroulé sur sa tête. Comme si toute sa vie, tout ce en quoi il croyait et tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondrait tout autour de lui.

Un peu comme si son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine, son sang chaud se rependant sur ses genoux et dégoulinant jusqu'à ses pieds.

**OoO**

La maison était bien là. Il aurait cru le contraire. Pourtant, elle était toujours là, avec sa façade claire et ses fenêtres masquées par les rideaux. C'était rassurant de la voir là, même si elle avait quelque chose de lugubre.

Vraiment, il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait disparu. Tout ce qui s'apparentait à Harry semblait voir disparu. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait parcouru tout St-Mangouste pour trouver Granger et personne n'avait su dire où elle se trouvait. Pas plus que Weasley, d'ailleurs. Il était même allé dans les locaux des aurors, où ces derniers déposaient quelques affaires, comme des vêtements de rechange. Aucun ne portait le nom de Harry Potter. Et le secrétaire placé devant ces locaux était absent, ne pouvant l'indiquer.

Toute la journée, les heures s'étaient écoulées au ralenti. Les gens parlaient autour de lui, riaient entre eux, se pressaient dans l'ascenseur et buvaient du café.

Un peu comme si tout allait bien. Un peu comme si la Terre tournait toujours, que rien n'avait changé. Alors que le monde de Draco Malfoy s'était écroulé. Alors voir la maison devant lui, au milieu de la pelouse et entourée de barrières avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et de terrifiant.

La maison était toujours là. Draco aussi. Mais plus Harry.

L'homme passa le portail et marcha jusqu'à le porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avec sa clé, puis il la referma derrière lui. Le couloir était sombre et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le chat ne vint pas l'accueillir. Il était seul, dans l'entrée.

Soudain, Draco laissa tomber sa sacoche et se rua dans le salon. Il fouilla la maison, ouvrit tous les tiroirs et les placards, fit claquer les portes contre les murs. Sa voix hurlait le prénom de son compagnon, ses yeux parcouraient chaque coin de la maison. Ses mains touchaient tout, son corps allait et venait dans les couloirs.

Pris par un coup de folie, il en vint à arracher les draps, jeter les meubles par terre pour regarder derrière, retourner le parquet pour regarder dessous. Draco mit la maison sans dessus dessous, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Ou qu'il allait, il voyait le visage de Harry, sur les photos, sur les miroirs brisés ou les morceaux de verre étalés sur le sol.

Toute la nuit, il chercha Harry. Toute la nuit, il parcourut la maison, qui n'était plus à lui. Elle n'était à lui que quand Harry était là, et maintenant, il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Mais il était trop désespéré pour comprendre qu'il ne le reverrait plus, qu'il ne l'embrasserait plus.

Qu'il ne serait plus là pour le rassurer quand il allait mal. Que la vie ne serait plus comme avant, qu'il serait seul maintenant.

Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre, son esprit tournait autour d'une seule et même image. Son corps s'arrêtait deux minutes sur le canapé avant de repartir dans la chambre, puis il s'allongeait sur le tapis pour ensuite partir dans la cuisine et fouiller la salle de bain.

Cela dura toute la nuit. Un véritable chaos régnait dans cette maison. Tout était tombé, tout s'effondrait. Les meubles, les tables, les vases. Les cadres étaient par terre, le verre brisé et les photos pliées. On ne pouvait faire un pas sans entendre du verre ou du carrelage crisser sous les pieds, sans toucher un meuble du parquet retourné.

C'était ainsi que serait Draco Malfoy, désormais. Il serait à l'image de cette maison, droit, pâle et immuable. Avec l'intérieur dévasté, sans nom pour décrire le massacre qui s'y trouvait.

**OoO**

Il avait fait beau la veille. Un soleil éclatant, un peu trop même pour un mois de novembre. Et aujourd'hui aussi, il faisait beau. Le soleil avait baigné Londres toute la journée, ce qui excitait tous les présentateurs à la télévision.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait beau, tout était sombre dans ses yeux. Il regardait le poste de télévision sans le voir, installé dans le canapé sans vraiment le savoir. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était la chaleur du chat enroulé en boule sur ses genoux.

En tout, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. En fait, il ne quittait pas le salon. Il était bien allé aux toilettes et dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Mais c'était tout. Il avait passé trois jours dans ce salon délabré qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, à naviguer entre l'inconscience et le sommeil. A croire que le monde s'était arrêté.

Et pourtant, les voitures roulaient dehors. Le soleil montait dans les cieux avant d'en redescendre. Les gens passaient à la télévision, pleuraient ou riaient… Le monde tournait au ralenti. Tout simplement. Le monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait que le chat et lui-même. Et cette maison en désordre qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Pendant ces trois jours, Draco avait rêvé que Harry sonne à la porte, que la cheminée s'éveille ou qu'il sorte d'un placard en disant que c'était une mauvaise blague. C'était même la pire blague qu'on lui ait faite, d'ailleurs. Pas marrante du tout. Si peu marrante qu'il passait son temps à pleurer ou à sécher ses larmes, cherchant une explication rationnelle dans le brouillard que constituait son esprit.

Mais il n'y en avait pas. Harry Potter était mort. Il avait été fait prisonnier avec toute son équipe et les villageois alentour dans une sorte de château qui avait brûlé pour des raisons inexpliquées. Les aurors avaient fouillé le château de fond en comble. Des coéquipiers morts brûlés vif avaient été retrouvés, ainsi que des restes calcinés d'autres hommes. Certains faisaient forcément partis du chef de l'équipe, dont l'insigne d'auror avait été retrouvé.

Qu'y avait-il à chercher de plus ? Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Rien. Les faits étaient là et personne ne pourrait changer les choses.

On frappa à la porte. Draco leva la tête, les yeux brillants, avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses sombres prunelles. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco fit un mouvement pour se lever, le cœur battant comme jamais. Mais quand il entendit la voix claire de Teddy, ça fut comme un violent coup de poing en plein ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, le ramenant sur le canapé. Il entendit les petits pas de l'enfant dans le couloir, sa voix qui demandait à sa grand-mère pourquoi tout était cassé. Puis Teddy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. La surprise passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne court vers Draco et se jette dans ses bras.

De façon mécanique, le blond referma ses bras sur l'enfant. Il entendit les pas lents de sa tante traverser le champ de bataille que représentait le couloir, avant d'arriver à son tour dans le salon. Draco lut de la stupeur et de la douleur sur son visage quelque peu ridé et fatigué.

Si Draco se regardait dans un miroir, ce qu'il verrait lui ferait peur. Son visage habituellement pâle était d'une blancheur cadavérique, les traits tirés et ses yeux éteints soulignés de cernes violacées. Sans oublier cette odeur de transpiration qui l'entourait, signe qu'il ne s'était pas lavé ni changé depuis quelques jours. A vrai dire, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien, brisé de l'intérieur, et sans vie.

« Draco ? Mon chéri… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?

- Tonton Draco, pourquoi tout est cassé ? Tu t'es battu ? »

Non. Oui. Il l'avait cherché. Partout, dans chaque recoin. Emporté par la folie, par la douleur, par cette envie de le retrouver, par ce déni de la mort. Il avait été fou, la nuit de sa mort. Tellement fou qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Il avait joué au zombi toute la journée et toute sa souffrance avait explosé quand il avait mis les pieds chez lui. Et quand il s'était rendu compte que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, même s'il tournait en rond sans raison.

« Comment tu as su ?

- Les journaux. Ils se demandaient pourquoi tu avais raté toutes ces réunions, ces derniers jours, et un auror a lâché que… voilà. Tu sais. »

Elle non plus ne croyait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle mettrait elle aussi du temps à comprendre, à accepter. Viendrait le jour où elle pleurerait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, quand elle se rendrait compte que Harry était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais jouer avec Teddy dans le jardin. Pour le moment, Andromeda Tonks encaissait le choc, et elle regardait son neveu comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Ils n'ont même pas dit aux journaux que…

- Non. Enfin, seulement parce que tu as disparu. Tu sais qu'il y a des tas de journalistes qui se bousculent devant ta porte ? »

Non. Il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas important. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

« Ils étaient beaucoup, tu sais ! On n'arrivait pas à avancer, avec Mamie… Draco, pourquoi tu pleures ? Faut pas que tu pleures, tu sais ! Harry va revenir, il me l'a promis, tu sais ! Il va rentrer à la maison…

- Il me l'a promis. A moi aussi. »

Mais il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait disparu et personne ne le ramènerait jamais à la maison. Plus jamais personne ne rentrerait dans la cuisine en peignoir pour avoir un peu de réconfort, plus personne ne s'allongerait sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision.

Plus personne ne l'embrasserait avec tendresse, plus personne ne rirait dans cette maison détruite.

Le soleil se couchait, dehors. Il avait fait beau toute la journée. Et il ferait beau encore les jours suivants.

**OoO**

Une autre journée passa. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Quand Draco émergea, deux semaines étaient passées depuis le décès de Harry. Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui se passait.

Andromeda était revenue. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait : en l'espace de quelques mois, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa fille unique. A présent, elle ne vivait plus que pour son petit-fils. Elle ne voulait pas que Draco sombre comme il était en train de le faire, mais aucune de ses paroles ne fit réagir son neveu.

C'était étrange. Normalement, Draco aurait dû la repousser, crier, lui cracher à la figure qu'il souffrait plus qu'elle, nier cette mort, rechercher Harry, être sûr que sa vie s'était belle et bien arrêtée… Mais il faisait tout le contraire. Draco n'exprimait pas sa peine, il gardait tout pour lui, se repliant sur lui-même. Au lieu de hurler que Harry était vivant, il hochait la tête d'un air lugubre.

Draco Malfoy savait que plus jamais Harry ne franchirait le pas de la maison. C'était un fait qu'il avait compris. Toute la souffrance qui étreignait son cœur avait explosé et ravagé toutes les pièces de la maison, tout ce qui constituait sa vie. Maintenant, elle demeurait en lui, aussi silencieuse que douloureuse.

Vaguement, allongé sur le canapé, Draco regardait le salon, le chat roulé en boule sur son ventre. Il ne pensait même plus à se regarder dans un miroir, à voir l'étendue des dégâts sur son visage et son corps. Il voyait à peine les bouteilles en verre qui s'accumulaient sur la table basse. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pour lui. C'était un peu comme s'il était mort, lui aussi.

Harry lui manquait. De façon douloureuse. Un peu comme s'il avait cessé de se piquer le bras avait une aiguille, un peu comme s'il avait arrêté de fumer des plantes nocives. Dans sa tête, le visage de Harry tournait sans cesse, et alors qu'il fermait les yeux en tentant de chasser cette image de son esprit, Draco se rendit compte à quel point il aimait Harry, et à quel point il était essentiel à sa vie.

Dans les jours à venir, Draco Malfoy se regarderait sans un miroir, et en examinant ses traits fatigués de dépressif, il se demanderait comment il avait pu en arriver là. Mais pour le moment, il sommeillait sur son canapé, vaseux, en train de caresser le fond de ce qu'on appelait communément la dépression.

Envisageant des idées de morts. Enumérant les différentes façons de mettre fin à ses jours.

Et essayant encore un peu de comprendre comment Harry avait pu l'abandonner dans ce monde de fous.

**OoO**

La première chose que fit Draco Malfoy quand il sortit de chez lui, après trois semaines d'enfermement dans sa maison, ce serait rendre visite à chaque famille des victimes. Distant, pâle et solennel, il présenterait ses condoléances à chaque parent, la bouche sèche et les yeux éteints.

Ce jour-là, des photos furent prises, les journalistes l'entourant comme un halo, lui posant mille questions. Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de parler, loin de là, et il n'avait aucune réponse pour leurs questions.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal quand il pensait à Harry ? Quand il pensait qu'il ne rentrerait plus jamais à la maison ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi douloureux de se dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassé avant qu'il parte, par peur d'arriver en retard ? Pourquoi pensait-il que, s'il avait pris un peu de temps pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, tout aurait pu être différent… ?

Ils allaient se marier, en plus. Ils devaient se marier. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté avant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit « oui » au lieu de repousser sans cesse les demandes de Harry ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé… ? Là étaient les vraies questions qui devaient se poser, et auxquelles il ne voulait même pas répondre. Il culpabilisait déjà bien assez, il ne devait pas s'enfoncer encore davantage.

Harry n'aurait pas voulu cela. Au contraire, il aurait voulu que Draco rit, sourit, au lieu de pleurer et crier. Sauf qu'il n'était plus là, et Draco n'avait absolument aucune raison d'esquisser des sourires.

**OoO**

Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et une horde de hiboux entra dans la cuisine, déposant des lettres sur la table, avant de repartir aussi sec. Saisissant ce qui restait de sa volonté, Draco s'assit sur une chaise et tria les lettres les plus importantes de celles qu'il pouvait négliger ou tout simplement jetr.

Il n'eut pas le courage de lire tout son courrier, négligeant les rappels à l'ordre que ses supérieurs ou collègues lui envoyèrent. Il avait manqué le travail pendant presque un mois, ce qui était étonnant de sa part et tout simplement inacceptable. Il devait se remettre. Voir un spécialiste. Se réveiller. Et revenir au Ministère pour exercer à nouveau ses fonctions.

Les quelques lettres qu'il lu le plongèrent dans état de détresse indescriptible. On lui parlait de Harry, de sa mort. Il devait passer à autre chose, il avait des obligations, la disparition de son amant ne devrait normalement pas le mettre dans un état pareil. En somme, ce n'était que de la comédie.

Personne ne semblait comprendre qu'ils étaient mariés. Qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils s'étaient fait des promesses pour la vie. Que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe ou de notoriété. Draco ne jouait aucun rôle.

Il avait un bon travail. C'était bien vrai. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait ne rimait plus à rien : Harry avait disparu, la seule chose qui le rendait important à ses yeux l'avait quitté. Définitivement. Draco ne voyait même plus pourquoi il devrait se déplacer pour assister à des réunions. On lui avait pris sa raison de vivre, tout ce qui faisait de lui un être entier.

Peut-être exagérait-il. Peut-être. Mais il souffrait. C'était comme ça.

Le coup de grâce lui fut administré quand il découvrit une lettre d'un notaire : Harry Potter étant déclaré mort, ses biens allaient être redistribués. Parcourant la lettre des yeux, Draco apprit que lui et Teddy étaient les seuls destinataires de sa fortune et que l'enfant hériterait d'une somme un peu plus conséquente. C'était une obligation chez les aurors de rédiger un testament, Draco lui-même l'avait fait. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes au bord des paupières. Tout allait si vite… il était mort… aux yeux de tous…

Se ressaisissant, Draco se leva. Il plia soigneusement la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe. Il décida d'aller voir le notaire : il voulait refuser cet héritage, donnant tout à Teddy. La seule chose qu'il garderait, ce serait cette maison et tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ni plus ni moins. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Le blond fourra la lettre dans sa poche et sortit de la cuisine. Puis, en faisant attention pour ne pas tomber, il traversa le couloir et atteignit l'entrée. Là, il mit sa cape d'hiver, puis ses chaussures. Enfin, il saisit sa baguette qu'il rangea dans une poche, prit ses clés et sortit.

Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, les cris fusaient déjà dans la rue. Le visage neutre, Draco traversa le jardin et ouvrit le portail, bousculant sans ménagement les journalistes qui se pressaient contre lui, l'assommant de questions diverses, aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre un bar où il put accéder au chemin de traverse, mais ce fut bien pire là-bas, car les journalistes l'y attendaient, en particulier devant Gringotts. Ils devaient se douter que Malfoy ne tarderait pas à venir réclamer son héritage, ou du moins ce qu'il pourrait récupérer de son compagnon défunt.

Sans faire attention aux journalistes qui le mitraillaient avec leur flash, Draco Malfoy entra dans la banque et se présenta à l'accueil, montrant la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé le matin. Le gobelin prit l'enveloppe déchirée et froissée dans ses longs doigts avant de la lui rendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se retrouvait dans un bureau avec le notaire chargé de l'affaire.

« Bonjour, Mr Malfoy. Je vous attendais.

- Bonjour. J'ai reçu votre lettre ce matin. »

Il s'assit devant le bureau du sorcier qui sortit un mince dossier qu'il ouvrit d'un geste rapide.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, moi et Ted Lupin, nous sommes les seuls destinataires de Harry Potter.

- C'est ce qui est écrit sur le testament. »

Mais l'affaire n'était pas aussi simple, songea Draco en examinant le visage de ce vieux fourbe. Aucun doute qu'ils essaieraient de lui prendre tout ce qui lui revenait, surtout que Teddy n'était qu'un enfant de dix ans incapable de se défendre face à des crapules pareilles. L'argent n'était pas ce qui intéressait Draco, mais il était hors de question que tous ces salauds s'en mettent plein les poches.

« Il est écrit, comme vous pouvez le voir, que tout les biens de Mr Potter reviennent à vous, Mr Malfoy, et à Mr Lupin. »

L'homme venait de lui tendre une feuille de parchemin où, en effet, Harry avait écrit ses dernières volontés de sa petite écriture. Voir ces lettres tracées de sa main remua Draco mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Cela dit, comme vous vous l'imaginez, il y a des petits problèmes liés à ce testament… Par exemple, quand il a fondé l'orphelinat Sirius Black, Mr Potter s'est engagé à resservir une certaine somme à l'établissement… »

Autant commencer en douceur, se dit Draco Malfoy sans quitter le notaire des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Harry participait aux frais de l'orphelinat qu'il avait fondé à la fin de la guerre au 12 square Grimmaurd, qu'il avait appelé Sirius Black en mémoire de son parrain. L'établissement recevait toute sorte de fonds, mais Harry avait tendance à se montrer quelque peu philanthrope avec cette maison pleine d'enfants, ce que Draco ne pouvait lui reprocher. Il se dit mentalement que ce sorcier devait le prendre pour un radin, ou alors pour un idiot : il avait largement assez d'argent pour entretenir l'orphelinat jusque bien après sa mort, il était donc inutile de lui rappeler les obligations de Harry, Draco les remplirait presque avec plaisir.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, le notaire expliqua à Draco qu'il y avait des chances que lui et Teddy ne récupère même pas la moitié de la fortune de Harry Potter. Des parents lointains commençaient à se manifester, Draco n'était pas uni au défunt par les voies du mariage… En fait, Draco comprit que le notaire et d'autres personnes mal intentionnées feraient tout pour récupérer le plus d'argent possible dans cette affaire, et cela parce que Draco n'était pas marié et parce que Teddy était trop jeune, non uni à Harry par les liens du sang.

Hors de lui, Draco fit le plus d'efforts possible pour ne pas exploser et faire avaler tous ces papiers au notaire. Il serrait les dents et les poings, et quand il put partir, une rage sans nom bouillonnait en lui. Cette rage assombrissait ses yeux et son humeur déjà au plus bas. Il ne laisserait pas ces chiens voler Harry, ça, jamais ! Plutôt mourir que les laisser récupérer ses biens comme les rapaces qu'ils étaient. Tout irait à Teddy et à l'orphelinat, tout irait à ces enfants et non pas à des banquiers qui aimaient plus l'argent que leur propre vie.

La vue de tous les journalistes agglutinés devant les grandes portes de la banque aurait pu le refroidir. Ça aurait pu. Mais, au contraire, cela contribua à exciter sa fureur. Campé sur ses jambes, il regarda tous ces visages inconnus qui se ressemblaient tant le bombarder de questions sans la moindre pitié. Il écoutait à peine ce qu'on lui demandait, tout ça n'était qu'un brouhaha de commères qui se nourrissaient de sa douleur de façon malsaine.

Que s'est-il passé à Gringotts ? Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces trois semaines ? Harry Potter est mort, comment le ressentez-vous ? Vous manque-t-il ? Ronald Weasley a dit que tout ça n'était que de la comédie, que lui répondriez-vous ? Allez-vous hériter de Harry Potter ? Cette mission était dangereuse, que pensez-vous des circonstances de sa mort ? Andromeda Tonks a refusé de nous en dire plus, comment vivez-vous cette disparition ?

« Je souffre. »

Le silence se fit dans l'assistance, alors que Draco Malfoy balayait la foule d'un regard circulaire.

« Je souffre, parce que l'homme que j'aime a disparu. Qu'est-ce que vous ressentiriez-vous, si votre femme mourrait demain ? Comment réagiriez-vous ? Pourriez-vous reprendre le travail du jour au lendemain comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Le pourriez-vous ? Continuer à lire des rapports et répondre à des lettres, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar… Le pourriez-vous ? Non, personne n'est capable de ça, à part les êtres sans cœur. »

Alors que les plumes à papote bougeaient frénétiquement sur les feuilles de parchemins, Draco se dit que son cœur, à lui, était mort le jour où il avait appris que Harry avait disparu. Le jour où il avait quitté cette maison, pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Il revoyait son corps dans le lit, sous les couvertures, qui lui tournait le dos, dans l'obscurité de la chambre. C'était comme si, à ce moment-là, Harry était déjà mort. Couché dans un lit froid, la tête sur un oreiller blanc et le visage tourné vers la fenêtre masquée par les rideaux…

« Harry Potter est mort il y a trois semaines. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que le service des aurors est un système archaïque, inefficace, tout ça à cause de vieux sorciers qui ne veulent pas perdre leur place et leurs privilèges, préférant laisser des aurors valeureux se faire tuer en mission sans que personne n'en sache rien ! Il a fallu qu'on retrouve des cadavres et des cendres pour se rendre compte que Harry Potter était mort ! Mais il n'y avait pas que lui, il y avait d'autres gens, des moldus, des membres de son équipes ! Aujourd'hui, des familles pleurent parce que leurs fils et leurs filles sont morts !

- Ces familles vous tiennent pour responsable, Mr Malfoy !

- Moi, responsable ? Je suis le responsable du département des aurors et donc de la sécurité, mais ce n'est pas moi qui gère toutes ces affaires. Le système est ancien et ne peut être changé, j'ai beau essayer de faire des réformes, aucune ne peut être réellement appliquée si je suis le seul à les vouloir.

- Qui vous empêche de faire des réformes ?

- Personne ne m'en empêche, mais personne ne me soutient non plus, et c'est cela le pire ! Vous croyez que le Ministre de la Magie va m'aider, moi ? Ce n'est qu'un pantin inculte qui passe son temps à montrer sa stupidité congénitale, au lieu de faire de véritables réformes, de véritables projets pour le monde sorcier !

- Quelles réformes faudrait-il faire ?

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas changer le système ?

- Qui pourrait faire changer les choses ? »

Les questions s'enchaînaient, les unes après les autres, et à chaque fois, Draco Malfoy répondait avec plus de hargne, complètement emporté part la colère qui grondait en lui. Ses mots dépassaient sa pensée, il allait trop loin et il s'en rendait compte. Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu fermer sa bouche venimeuse, rien au monde n'aurait pu apaiser cette fureur en lui.

Devant cette assemblée affamée qui buvait ses paroles, leurs plumes crissant sur le parchemin à une vitesse vertigineuse, Draco Malfoy fit un des plus beau discours qui lui avait été donné de faire, déclaré avec passion et jonché d'arguments en béton. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter de parler.

« Et c'est ça que vous voulez ? Un ministre stupide qui fait de beaux discours mais aucun travail ? C'est ça que vous voulez pour vote pays ? Les aurors risquent leurs vie sur le terrain, sans que personne ne sache où ils se trouvent, ils meurent sans qu'on n'en sache rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve leurs cadavres ! Et encore, mon département est respecté, mais de nombreux autres domaines sont dévalorisés alors qu'ils sont essentiels pour le fonctionnement du Ministère ! »

Plus tard, on lui dirait qu'il était allé trop loin, que toute cette histoire était ridicule. Plus tard, on lui dirait qu'il profitait de la mort de Harry Potter pour gravir les échelons. Bien plus tard, on lui dirait qu'il était fou de douleur, qu'il était en train de mourir à petit feu.

Mais, pour le moment, Draco Malfoy se révoltait contre ce système qui lui avait pris l'homme qu'il aimait. Et, le lendemain, sur les pages des journaux, les reporters écriraient en gros titre : « Draco Malfoy, futur Ministre de la Magie ? ».

**OoO**

La maison était sombre. Comme toujours. Le parquet de l'entrée était défoncé par endroits, retourné à d'autres. Mais cette vision du bois abîmé n'alarma aucunement Draco qui retira ses chaussures et sa cape lentement, rangeant les unes dans le meuble et pendant l'autre au porte-manteau. Puis, sans allumer la lumière, il gagna le salon.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait espéré que tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis ce jour affreux où le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, alors qu'il allumait la lumière dans le salon : Harry ne reviendrait pas à la maison. Il ne cessait de faire ce constat, encore et encore, sans parvenir à le fixer dans sa tête. Le fait que son corps n'ait pas été retrouvé lui infligeait une certaine souffrance, vu qu'il ne pourrait jamais fleurir sa tombe et s'y recueillir, mais cela alimentait aussi un espoir stupide de le voir rentrer chez eux.

Il pouvait presque l'imaginer regarder le massacre que Draco avait fait avec des yeux ronds, sans rien comprendre à ce qui s'était passé, puis lui demander avec cet air bêta pourquoi il y avait du bazar partout. Mais jamais Harry ne ferait cela, car si cette maison ne ressemblait plus à rien, c'était parce que Draco lui-même n'avait plus de pensées bien claires et structurées.

Draco se passa la main sur le visage, se laissant tomber sur le canapé. La mort de Harry l'avait plongé dans un état indescriptible, il se demandait même pourquoi il avait été aussi bouleversé : ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même.

Pourtant, l'idée de remettre de l'ordre dans la maison ne lui vint pas à l'esprit, ni le désir de surmonter cette détresse qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de Harry. Draco étai complètement vidé, sans aucune motivation pour rien. Il ressemblait à cette maison saccagée. Pourtant, quelque chose battait en lui : ce long discours qu'il avait fait aux journalistes, ces mots qui sortaient de ses tripes sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir… Cela éveilla en lui un désir d'avancer, de faire changer les choses. Dans le fond, il savait que, s'il ne faisait rien, il sombrerait, purement et simplement.

Harry ne voudrait pas ça. Il voudrait qu'il continue à vivre, pour lui, pour eux. Pas qu'il sombre dans la dépression, comme il était en train de le faire. Alors, dans ce salon peu ordonné, avec le chat ronronnant sous ses caresses, l'homme ferma les yeux et se promit d'accéder au sommet de la hiérarchie, devenir Ministre de la Magie, et changer ce qui aurait déjà dû être modifié depuis longtemps. Ces idées n'avaient rien de moral, il ne pensait pas comme un « sauveur ». Il se fixait juste un but. Un objectif à atteindre.

Pour Harry. Pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Pour qu'il ne pense pas que tous ces galas où il avait été traîné de force n'aient pas servis juste à Draco de s'enfoncer dans un travail barbant et plein de paperasse. Draco voulait se hisser au sommet.

Avant de sombrer.

Définitivement.

Soudainement, le blond se leva du canapé et se rua hors de la pièce. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortit tous les cartons de photos qu'il trouva, les ouvrant dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Les clichés, comme des feuilles tombées des arbres endormis, volèrent dans la pièce et atterrirent sur la moquette arrachée par endroits.

Ses mains pâles et fébriles fouillèrent parmi tous ces clichés que Harry ne rangeait jamais. Elles trièrent, mettant de côté les photos qui l'intéressaient, les autres étaient remis dans les cartons. Puis, Draco emporta tous les clichés dans ses bras, les jeta sur la table basse et courut dans la cuisine pour récupérer du ruban adhésif.

De façon méticuleuse, l'homme endeuillé colla chaque cliché sur les murs du salon. Toutes les photos représentaient Harry, avec lui, ses amis, Teddy… il y en avait même une avec Dumbledore, quelques autres qu'il avait récupérées chez les Dursley. Les rares photos de son enfance qui avaient été prises, des fois qu'un étranger vienne voir l'enfant non-désiré.

Certaines photos bougeaient, d'autres étaient immobiles. Mais toutes représentaient l'homme qu'il aimait, ce visage qui tournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Qui se reflétait dans les miroirs brisés. Cette personne qui lui manquait et qui faisait de lui un homme perdu, incomplet, détraqué.

Bientôt, une fresque se déroula sur les murs du salon, représentant Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

**OoO**

Autant dire que le Ministre de la Magie apprécia moyennement les premières pages des journaux et la soudaine notoriété du responsable du département des aurors. Ses secrétaires et conseillers froncèrent des sourcils d'un air agacé et soucieux.

Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un fils de mangemort tenterait de devenir Ministre de la Magie ? Personne. Personne n'aurait pu le dire : son compagnon venait de mourir et il commençait déjà une campagne pour prendre la place du Ministre.

Contrairement au Ministre déjà en place, ses conseillers avouaient que ce jeune impertinent avait des arguments en béton armé : tout ce qu'il disait était la plus stricte vérité. De plus, il s'en prenait à des fronts divers, aussi bien les droits de successions que le manque de communication entre les aurors en mission et ceux à la base, en passant par les remises de peines faites aux prisonniers d'Azkaban.

La presse s'était jetée sur lui comme la misère sur le monde, les uns approuvant tout ce que Draco Malfoy disait et faisait, les autres critiquant ses moindres faits et gestes. Les ennemis de l'homme blond racontaient qu'il profitait de la mort de son compagnon pour se hisser plus haut dans la hiérarchie, que ce n'était qu'un homme sans cœur, comme l'avait été son père avant lui.

Les conseillers, quant à eux, s'accordaient sur le fait que ce jeune Malfoy se jetait dans cette campagne avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils connaissaient un minimum cet homme pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'ambition aussi haute, préférant gérer son département correctement plutôt que d'être noyé sous tout un tas de responsabilités qui l'éloigneraient de son rôle originaire.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé l'héritier des Malfoy à s'engager dans une entreprise pareille ? Ce deuil qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire, évidemment. Les conseillers, à juste titre, étaient certains que cet homme malheureux, pour ne pas sombrer définitivement, s'était jeté sur le premier prétexte qui lui était tombé sous la main : le Ministère de la Magie. Rien ne pourrait arrêter cet homme fou de douleur, rien ni personne ne parviendrait à apaiser ses souffrances et le raisonner. Il irait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que ses forces s'effritent. Et ils savaient à quel point la puissance et la volonté d'un homme qui ne croyait plus en rien à part son objectif étaient grandioses dans de pareilles circonstances…

**OoO**

La cheminée ronronnait doucement devant lui, des flammes orangées brûlant dans l'âtre de pierre. Une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Draco regardait fixement les flammes, la tête à mille lieues de la maison.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché, bien qu'il soit encore tôt. Dans une petite heure, Draco devrait se lever et emprunter la cheminée pour aller chez Andromeda : il passait le réveillon de Noël chez elle. Il avait d'abord refusé, préférant passer la soirée seul chez lui, mais les yeux de Teddy l'avaient fait craquer et il avait accepté de venir. Après tout, autrefois, Harry et lui réveillonnaient toujours chez sa tante. Avant qu'ils ne vivent ensemble, Harry passait le jour suivant chez les Weasley, mais le fait qu'il vive avec Draco avait modifié ses plans. Alors, soit ils passaient Noël ensemble, soit Teddy et sa grand-mère passaient chez eux pour le déjeuner.

Les noëls qu'il avait passés avec Harry étaient bien les seuls de sa vie. Chez ses parents, cela ressemblait plus à un dîner mondain qu'à un réveillon de Noël, et le lendemain, ce n'était qu'un long repas comme les autres, la seule différence étant les couleurs de la salle à manger et le sapin qui s'y trouvait.

La première fois qu'il avait vraiment réveillonné, Teddy devait avoir six ans, et cela s'était passé chez sa tante qu'il voyait peu souvent. Cette soirée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il revoyait encore ce canapé brun où il s'était assis avec Harry contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Il revoyait le jeune Teddy courir dans le salon et manger ce qui traînait sur la table basse en pensant que sa grand-mère ne le voyait pas. Et il revoyait Andromeda apporter les plats en rayonnant, comme si elle avait retrouvé un semblant de jeunesse. C'était un hiver rude, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Pourtant… c'était comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, partageant la même intimité.

Draco ferma les yeux et, pendant quelques instants, s'était comme s'il sentait le souffle de Harry contre son cou, son bras autour de ses épaules, ses cheveux chatouillant sa joue. Mais quand ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau, il sentit la solitude des hommes veufs flotter dans l'air chaud du salon.

Il n'avait même pas envie de se lever et d'aller chez sa tante. Il n'y allait que pour Teddy, pour cet enfant qui souriait encore, comme s'il était certain que Harry reviendrait un jour. Pourtant, en cet instant, il était prêt à rester là où il se trouvait, entouré des visages de Harry, dans ce salon abandonné où il passait l'essentiel de ses journées.

Soudainement, Draco se leva. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et sortit du salon, ignorant le chat qui avait redressé la tête, interrogatif. L'homme mit ses chaussures et enfila sa cape, puis sortit de la maison.

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage sans douceur, mais il n'en avait cure. Draco traversa le jardin puis passa le portail de sa maison. Dans la nuit noire, la rue éclairée par la lumière froide des lampadaires, Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas lent, ses chaussures claquant sur le trottoir de béton et sa cape flottant dans son dos.

Il y avait peu de voitures, tout était vide autour de lui. C'était comme si la ville était abandonnée, comme si tout était mort autour de lui. Comme si plus rien n'existait. Le regard dans le vague, de la buée sortant de ses lèvres, Draco traversa les rues, les unes après les autres, sans vraiment penser à l'heure qui tournait, ni à la direction qu'il prenait. Ses pieds le menaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

En fait, Draco était gelé, le vent balayant la rue impitoyablement. Il ressemblait à un fantôme, errant dans les ruelles vides sans but précis, au lieu de faire la fête comme les autres, déguster un bon dîner et ouvrir des cadeaux.

Quels cadeaux ? Il n'en avait pas. Ni à offrir, ni à recevoir. Oh, il y avait bien le cadeau de Teddy, mais c'était Harry qui l'avait acheté bien à l'avance, histoire de ne pas oublier. Il en était de même pour Andromeda. C'était toujours Harry qui s'occupait de ça, Draco n'avait jamais su le faire. Même pas ce soir. Il n'avait même pas acheté de cadeau pour Harry. Pour quoi faire ? Il n'était plus là. Il ne déchirerait plus jamais de papier cadeau, défaisant le ruban avec application, les yeux brillants.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, débordant de ses yeux. Bientôt, il arriva dans un quartier qu'il connaissait plus ou moins. Il vit une grande statue, deux visages que Harry chérissaient, mais pas longtemps, car il tourna sur le côté, arrivant devant le grand cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Draco passa le portail et traversa le lieu, à peine éclairé par de vieux lampadaires qui diffusaient une faible lumière blafarde.

Enfin, après un temps infini, il arriva devant une tombe qu'il venait fleurir régulièrement avec Harry, autrefois. La tombe de ses parents, où leurs corps reposaient en paix.

Draco Malfoy ne savaient pas pourquoi il pleurait. Il pensait qu'il avait déjà assez versé de larmes comme cela, que c'était inutile de se laisser submerger par les ses émotions encore ce soir. Et pourtant, elles ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient, il s'écroula sur lui-même, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui. À genoux devant la pierre tombale de James et Lily Potter, il se mit à sangloter.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je suis désolé… »

Désolé de quoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il encore ce soir, devant cette pierre, alors qu'un enfant l'attendait avec impatience, alors qu'une vieille femme qui avait perdu son mari et sa fille s'inquiétait pour lui ?

« J'ai pas pu le protéger… »

Il aurait dû l'embrasser ce matin-là. Il serait arrivé en retard au travail, mais peut-être que Harry serait avec lui, ce soir, s'il avait pris le temps de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, au lieu de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Son alliance brillait à son doigt. Veuf avant l'heure. Mari abandonné. Homme brisé.

En ce soir de Noël, Draco Malfoy fit son deuil, agenouillé devant la tombe des parents de Harry Potter. Puis, il partit chez sa tante, serra fort Teddy contre son cœur et embrassa Andromeda sur le front.

**OoO**

La fin du mandat du Ministre de la Magie vint plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et sa côte de popularité sombra tandis que celle du jeune Draco Malfoy montait en flèche. C'était ce que constatait le responsable du département des aurors en lisant la Gazette du sorcier, qui dressait un tableau des prochaines élections. En général, peu de personnes se présentaient pour ce poste car il fallait être soutenu par des personnes puissantes et le peuple anglais. Draco avait démarré grâce à une opinion favorable des sorciers et il avait gagné de plus en plus d'alliés parmi les puissants. Néanmoins, il ne jouerait pas son rôle de pantin, ce qui inquiétait certaines personnes.

Draco Malfoy plia le journal et le posa sur son bureau. Puis, il se massa le front, regardant vaguement l'heure. Trois mois étaient passés depuis le décès de Harry Potter, et son corps n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Les aurors poursuivaient les recherches, partant sur le fait que, peut-être, il était encore vivant, ce dont Draco doutait fortement.

Le deuil habitait encore la maison et son esprit, la demeure était toujours en mauvais état. Draco n'avait pas le courage d'y remédier. Il dormait dans le lit conjugal, changeant les draps de temps en temps, et avec ses vêtements et la vaisselle, c'était bien la seul chose qu'il nettoyait chez lui. Andromeda tentait d'y remédier, passant de temps en temps chez lui, mais elle ne faisait rien pour réparer les dégâts : Draco avait fait de nombreuses crises d'angoisse, déjà, et elle était certaine qu'il casserait tout à nouveau si elle remettait la maison en ordre.

Draco avait à peu près retrouvé les idées claires : ses crises d'angoisse s'espaçaient et il parvenait à chasser Harry de ses pensées, mais jamais bien longtemps. Il y avait toujours ces photos accrochées aux murs du salon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tous les soirs alors qu'il dînait dans le salon, retraçant des yeux son visage, admirant la couleur de ses yeux, la gorge nouée et les yeux troublés. Certains soirs, il fondait en larmes, de façon inexplicable, et d'autres soirs, il fouillait à nouveau la maison pour trouver d'autres clichés à ajouter.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Draco se rendait à l'évidence : il ne parviendrait jamais à se remettre de la mort de Harry. Jamais. Il aurait beau essayer de passer à autre chose, de s'invertir dans quelque chose, il ne pourrait jamais tirer un trait sur cette histoire si longue qu'il avait vécue avec Harry Potter. C'était sans doute stupide de le dire ainsi, mais il était l'homme de sa vie. Il était sa vie. Et il était parti. Draco était mort avec lui. Il aurait beau essayer d'aller de l'avant, il n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller très loin et très longtemps : il lui manquait la deuxième part de lui-même, partie dans un incendie dont on ne connaissait pas la cause.

D'un autre côté, il n'éprouvait même pas l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs, bien que de nombreuses personnes se soient présentées à sa porte : il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour récupérer la totalité de l'héritage, versant une bonne moitié à Teddy et l'autre à l'orphelinat, ne gardant pour lui que tout ce qu'il y avait dans la maison. En soi, pas grand-chose. Des parents très éloignés s'étaient présentés, souvent des imposteurs, et les rares personnes qui purent prouver un semblant de filiation ne purent rien tirer de Draco Malfoy. Ni eux, ni ces hommes et ces femmes qui voulurent s'emparer de lui, le célibataire le plus convoité d'Angleterre. Sauf que Draco était veuf, et on ne peut oublier une personne qu'on a aimé plus que soi-même.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Harry, et dans le fond, rien n'avait changé. Draco s'investissait à fond dans une entreprise dont il se fichait du résultat. Il était vide à l'intérieur de lui, il avait besoin de se prendre la tête avec un projet pour se remplir un peu la tête. Qu'importe s'il gagnait ou perdait. Le principal était que…

On frappa à la porte. Draco fronça les sourcils, tout en maugréant un « entrez » peu avenant. La secrétaire apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui dit que Mrs Weasley, son fils et sa bru voulaient le rencontrer. Le blond haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête. La secrétaire disparut et le blond se leva, tout en se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Il n'avait pas rencontré le moindre membre de la famille Weasley depuis le décès de Harry, il avait juste entendu parler d'eux dans les journaux. Leur souffrance, leur colère contre Malfoy, un match annulé… un autre fait en mémoire de Harry Potter… tout pour faire de l'argent, vraiment…

La porte se rouvrit. Mrs Molly Weasley apparut. Elle portait une robe noire et son visage avait pâli. Elle lui semblait même plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'éteint. La mort de Harry l'avait plongée dans le même état de deuil que lorsque son fils Fred avait perdu la vie. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché une part d'elle-même, comme si on lui avait pris son fils. Et Hermione Weasley n'était guère en meilleur était, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés si c'était possible, et tout en elle indiquait un deuil inachevé. Quant à Ronald, il y avait une sorte de colère mêlée à la souffrance qui brillait dans ses yeux : lui non plus ne se remettait pas de cette disparition brusque.

« Bonsoir Draco. Nous sommes désolés de te déranger, mais voulions vous parler. »

Molly Weasley avait une petite voix fatiguée, qui allait de paire avec les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et la pâleur de ses joues. Elle allait continuer quand Hermione la devança.

« Nous voulons que tu arrêtes tout ce cirque. »

Sa voix à elle, par contre, était bien plus dur, tranchante comme la lame d'un couteau bien aiguisé.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi on parle ! »

Enfin, ce qui sortait de la bouche de Ronald Weasley était semble à de l'acide, à de la gerbe qu'il voulait vomir partout, crachant pour mieux blesser et dégouter son interlocuteur.

« Arrête de faire ton malin, Malfoy !

- Ron…

- Tais-toi, Maman ! Malfoy, tu te sers de la mort de Harry pour devenir Ministre de la Magie et c'est inacceptable !

- C'est maintenant que tu réagis, toi ? Les élections sont dans moins d'une semaine.

- Justement ! Laisse tomber tout ça, Malfoy ! Tu crois pas que tu es déjà allé assez loin ? Tu es riche, tu as reçu l'héritage de Harry, ça devrait te suffire, non ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es frustré parce que tu n'as rien reçu, Weasley ? »

Les joues du joueur de Quidditch rougirent de colère, mais aussi de gêne. Evidement qu'il était énervé parce qu'il n'avait rien reçu de son meilleur ami, et il n'était pas le seul, Draco en était certain. Quand il avait refait son testament, Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne mettrait que les personnes importantes dessus et celles qui sauraient faire un bon usage de son argent. Il fallait croire qu'il n'éprouvait plus assez d'amour pour ses propres amis pour leur laisser ne serait-ce qu'une mornille. Et, dans le fond, il avait eu raison : les Weasley n'avaient rien reçu et Ronald était frustré par cela, tandis que Luna Lovegood, assez proche de Harry, lui avait demandé s'il voulait récupérer les deux trois choses appartenant à Harry qu'elle avait chez elle.

Quand Draco voyait ce genre de chose, quand il voyait tous les livres qui étaient sortis sur Harry, des rubriques entières consacrées à lui, des produits avec son visage collé dessus, il parlait tout haut dans le salon et disait à son compagnon que, vraiment, il avait de la chance de ne pas voir toutes ces horreurs qu'on lui faisait pour amasser de l'argent. Qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas être là pour voir ses amis ouvrir leur porte pour témoigner, alors que d'autres, rares, la fermait par respect pour le défunt.

« Nous n'en avons rien à faire, de l'argent. Ça ne nous intéresse pas. »

Hermione venait de parler, jetant un regard sombre à son époux. Elle aussi était-elle frustrée de n'avoir rien reçu de son meilleur ami ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui ? Ils avaient mis leur vie en danger pour lui, quand Voldemort étaient encore de ce monde, et Harry était parti sans rien leur donner, ni à eux, ni à leurs enfants… alors qu'il était le parrain de leur aîné…

« Oh si, l'argent vous intéresse. Vous êtes énervés parce que Harry ne vous a rien laissé, alors qu'il est votre meilleur ami. Etait, plutôt.

- Quand je pense qu'il a tout laissé à ancien mangemort qui se sert de sa mort pour gravir les échelons, j'en suis écœuré.

- Il ne m'a pas tout laissé, Weasley. Il en a donné la moitié à Teddy. Je n'ai gardé que la maison et ses biens, et le reste est allé à l'orphelinat.

- Bravo, Malfoy ! Quel courage, quelle bonté ! Tu dois avoir bonne conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ron, s'il te plait… »

Mais le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être grinçant, blessant, se moquant des bonnes actions de Malfoy. Sans penser que ce n'était pas de bonnes actions, sans penser que Draco s'était débarrassé de tout cet argent parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, la seule chose qui l'intéressait étant la maison et tous les souvenirs qu'elle contenait.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre. Draco, toute cette histoire…

- Mrs Weasley, je ne veux pas être impoli, mais tout ce que vous me direz n'a absolument aucune importance pour moi. Sortez de mon bureau, maintenant.

- Arrête de nous parlez comme à des enfants, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas là pour remettre en cause le testament de Harry, je ne suis pas là non plus pour te faire des reproches. »

Pourtant, c'était ce que ses yeux noisette faisaient, alors qu'elle le regardait. Des reproches enfouis en elle, des blessures secrètes qui ne guériraient jamais.

« Nous souffrons, Malfoy. Nous souffrons parce que notre ami est mort, parce que nous nous sommes quittés en de mauvais termes et que, jamais, nous ne pourrons revenir en arrière. J'ai mal chaque jour en pensant à lui, c'est comme si j'avais perdu un frère. Et te voir faire campagne pour être Ministre de la Magie en utilisant sa mort, en l'utilisant lui, et sa renommée, me met hors de moi ! Il t'a donné quatre ans de sa vie et voilà comment tu le remercies ! En l'utilisant pour être au sommet de la hiérarchie ! Tu es affreux, Malfoy, tout simplement dégueulasse ! »

Draco Malfoy regardait la médicomage avec des yeux vagues, indifférents, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était en train de lui cracher à la figure. Puis, quand elle eut fini, il fit quelque part, s'avançant lentement vers Hermione Weasley qui resta droite et fière, alors qu'une peur étrange naissait dans ses yeux.

Il parla d'une voix calme, traînante et froide. Celle qu'il avait depuis que son cœur s'était arrêté. La voix d'un homme mort.

« Tu souffres… Dis-moi, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de partir au travail sans embrasser ton compagnon parce que tu es en retard, et d'apprendre une semaine plus tard qu'il est mort ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que de sentir le plafond d'écrouler sur ta tête, le sol s'ouvrir sous tes pieds, et voir tous les gens autour de toi continuer à vivre alors que, toi, tu as du mal à y croire ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, ce que ça fait que de te dire que tu ne pourras plus jamais tenir l'homme que tu aimes dans tes bras ? »

Le visage de la médicomage semblait pâlir au fil des secondes, alors que Draco Malfoy plongeait son regard dans ses yeux brun, comme s'il parvenait à lire en elle.

« Tu crois être la seule à souffrir ? Tu crois que j'ai un cœur de pierre et que je m'amuse tous les jours ? Harry m'a donné quatre ans de sa vie, c'est vrai, mais je lui ai moi aussi donné quatre ans de ma propre vie, je lui ai donné le peu que j'avais. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, tu crois sincèrement que j'en suis heureux ? Que je vais profiter de ça pour devenir Ministre de la Magie ? Tu crois vraiment que donner de l'argent à l'orphelinat était une œuvre de charité ? »

Il serrait les dents, les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer, à aligner. C'était la première fois qu'il s'expliquait, qu'il dévoilait le fond de sa pensée, de son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un…

« J'ai fait ça parce que Harry le voulait. S'il avait mis l'orphelinat sur son testament, aucun doute qu'on aurait essayé de détourner l'argent. Il ne vous a rien laissé, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Il n'a eu aucune pensée pour vous, ni pour votre fils. C'est pour quoi, à votre avis ? Vous avez les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins, vous avez un travail tous les deux, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Teddy !

- Et toi aussi tu as un travail ! Alors pourquoi…

- J'ai tout donné ! Je n'en voulais pas, de cet argent, je n'en veux pas ! Je voulais juste la maison. C'était ce que je voulais… et il le savait… »

Son regard quitta le visage de Hermione, partant dans le vague. Il voyait Harry écrire le testament, léguant ses pieds à son filleul orphelin et à l'homme qu'il aimait, en sachant très bien que son compagnon ne garderait rien pour lui. À part la maison. Leur maison. Leur refuge…

« Je voulais rien d'autre… quand je vous vois, tous, en train de me critiquer, d'essayer de tirer profit de ce qui se passe, en parlant aux journalistes ou à ceux qui veulent écrire des bouquins, je me dis qu'il a bien fait de partir. Quand on voit avec quel genre de personnes il vivait, ça me dégoute. Est-ce que je suis vraiment le pire de tous ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

Draco reposa son regard sur le visage de la médicomage. Elle était la seule qui existait, dans cette pièce, sa belle-mère et son mari n'avait aucune importance. Il y avait ce juste ce visage, une sorte de bouée à laquelle Draco se tenait avec son regard, pour ne pas sombrer dans les souvenirs…

« On peut tout me reprocher, ça n'a aucune importance. Si je fais tout ça, c'est pour ne pas sombrer. J'ai besoin d'un but, de faire quelque chose, de me changer les idées. Ça parait simple, dit comme ça, mais j'ai tout perdu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore là. Peut-être parce que Harry ne voudrait pas que je disparaisse, moi aussi. Alors je me bouge, je fais une campagne pour devenir Ministre de la Magie. Si je ne le fais pas, si je m'arrête, je sombre. Et je pourrais plus me relever… »

L'homme baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche. L'alliance brillait toujours à son doigt d'un éclat doré, presque chaleureux. Il ne pouvait voir Hermione, Ron et Molly écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'anneau autour de son annulaire.

« On devait se marier… »

Il n'entendait plus que la voix de Harry lui demander pour la énième fois de se marier avec lui.

« Quand il serait revenu… »

Il ne voyait plus que le visage de Harry souriant quand il avait accepté. Et cette joie dans ses yeux quand ils s'étaient retrouvés liés par ces alliances.

L'homme leva les yeux vers le visage décomposé de Hermione. Des yeux perçants, acérés, qui semblaient fouiller son âme.

« Et tu crois être celle qui souffre le plus ? Toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de nous, au juste ? Que sais-tu de Harry ? Etais-tu là quand il avait besoin de réconfort, quand il pleurait ? Etais-tu là quand il doutait de lui, de nous, quand il souffrait ? Non, tu n'as vu que ses joies, vous tous, vous n'avez vu que ce qu'il a bien voulu vous montrer. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne l'a vu trembler, pleurer parce qu'un de ses collègues était mort. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Draco se sentait supérieur à eux. Supérieur à cette femme moralisatrice, à cet homme frustré et en manque d'argent, à cette mère venue pour il ne savait quelle raison. Qui connaissait Harry Potter mieux que lui ? Qui séchait ses larmes quand il allait mal, qui lui faisait l'amour quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré ? A qui Harry offrait-il son cœur chaque jour sans regret, à qui répétait-il des « je t'aime » emplis de tendresse… à qui avait-il proposé le mariage, avec qui vivait-il depuis quatre ans…

« Allez-vous-en. »

A lui. Juste à lui. Il avait offert tout ce qu'il possédait à Draco Malfoy, et en cette soirée de février, il comprenait à quel point l'amour était à double tranchant…

**OoO**

A la fin du mois de février, Draco Malfoy fut élu Ministre de la Magie, et fut donc l'un des plus jeunes ministre de la magie de l'Histoire d'Angleterre. Des centaines et des centaines de hiboux patientèrent sur le grand arbre planté dans son jardin pendant des jours et des jours, voulant lui transmettre toute sorte de courriers, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau ministre ouvre sa fenêtre et que la maison soit inondée de lettres en tout genre.

Les uns acclamèrent ce nouveau ministre qui devait changer radicalement le fonctionnement du Ministère, comme il l'avait promis dans ses longs discours révoltés et pleins de passion, tandis que les autres, plus septiques, crièrent après le Conseil qui avait osé offrir leur confiance à un imbécile pareil.

Les Weasley restèrent silencieux. Attendant de voir comment cette histoire se poursuivrait.

**OoO**

Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie hérita d'un nouveau bureau, plus spacieux et plus luxueux, mais il refusa d'y mettre les pieds, préférant celui qu'il possédait déjà. La petite pièce attenante qui lui servait de salle de repos devint une nouvelle réserve pour ses documents.

Dans le fond, sa vie ne changea pas tellement. Il y avait toujours la photographie de Harry dans son tiroir, des rapports à lire et de longues visites dans les quartiers des aurors. Les seules innovations étaient les nouveaux visages qu'il voyait lors des réunions et des rendez-vous un peu plus nombreux. Et il gagnait un peu plus d'argent, aussi.

En soi, rien n'avait changé, dans sa vie. Certes, il bougeait beaucoup et participait à de nombreuses réunions afin de faire changer les choses. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait obtenu ce nouveau grade, et il parvenait déjà à remuer le monde sorcier anglais, et cette formidable organisation que représentait le Ministère de la Magie. Les beuglantes s'enchaînaient, explosant les unes après les autres dans son bureau ou explosant avec bruit, des sorciers tentaient de lever la main sur lui tandis que d'autres l'admiraient. La Une des journaux lui était consacrée régulièrement, le représentant entouré d'aurors tous plus fidèles les uns que les autres.

Sa vie était remplie, mais pas son cœur. Il pensait que cette nouvelle vie le remplirait un peu, que cet objectif qu'il s'était fixé lui permettrait d'avancer. C'était le cas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit élu. C'était comme une montagne qu'il avait franchie et qu'il redescendait doucement. De plus en plus lentement. La passion qui l'avait animé pendant sa campagne s'essoufflait peu à peu, même s'il continuait à avancer le chemin qu'il s'était tracé.

Dans le fond, rien n'avait changé : il avait retrouvé une vie jalonnée d'obstacles plus ou moins conséquents qu'il devait franchir. Il faisait son devoir comme Harry l'avait fait avant lui, sans trop se poser de questions.

Ah si. Une chose avait changé, depuis qu'il était devenu ministre : les Weasley. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ces rouquins stupides avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie, à des degrés différents. La pire était Ginevra qui écrivait maintes critiques sur lui, faisant porter sur ses épaules tous les maux du monde. Il y avait aussi Perceval, qui semblait regretter l'ancien ministre : Draco avait choisi ses conseillers lui-même, mettant à la porte les incompétents ou ceux qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, et ce Weasley en faisait partie.

Paradoxalement, Molly, Ronald et Hermione Weasley refusaient de le laisser tranquille. Quelques jours après son élections, ils étaient venus chez lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps : Draco revoyait encore leur visage atterré, stupéfait alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le couloir et entraient dans le salon, les murs recouverts de photographies de Harry. Draco les avait jetés dehors, mais ils étaient revenus. Hermione, surtout. Jamais longtemps. Quelques minutes à peine. Juste pour voir s'il allait bien. Les mains posées sur son ventre rebondi…

Personne ne faisait de réflexion sur l'état de son intérieur, qui allait de mal en pis. La poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles, Andromeda la nettoyait quand elle venait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour rendre le tout assez propre. Elle n'avait pas touché au parquet, ni aux meubles renversés. En fait, elle ne montait jamais à l'étage, elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Draco y montait juste pour dormir, mais tout était resté en état. A croire que le blond ne voyait pas tout ce désordre perpétuel autour de lui.

Il ne le voyait plus. Cela faisait partie intégrante de lui-même. il s'agissait de lui-même. Cette maison. Encore debout. Mais dévastée à l'intérieure. Remplie de photos de Harry, de son visage plus ou moins souriant.

Cela faisait deux mois que Draco avait été élu Ministre de la Magie.

Et sa vie, centrée sur son travail, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé de sens.

Malgré son deuil. Malgré tout.

Elle ne changerait jamais.

**OoO**

Assis dans son canapé, le chat blotti contre sa cuisse, Draco se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère. Cela devait faire un an qu'il vivait avec Harry, à l'époque, car il avait annulé un dîner avec Narcissa, vu que Harry voulait fêter cet évènement. Il avait vu sa mère quelques jours plus tard, alors que son compagnon repartait en mission.

Elle lui avait posé une question curieuse. Qui ne l'avait pas intrigué. Qui ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

« Et si Harry mourrait ? »

Draco n'avait pas répondu. Car une vie sans Harry n'était pas une vie. C'était juste une succession d'évènement sans liens directs, comme un vieux film tourné au ralenti et dont on aurait retiré des séquences. Et puis, Harry était immortel. C'était comme ça. Il parvenait toujours à s'en sortir.

Il avait réussi à survivre à Voldemort, à tous ceux qui avaient désiré sa mort, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

**OoO**

Le Ministre de la Magie poussa un soupir à vendre l'âme. Il jeta des regards agacés à ses conseillers qui protestaient les uns contre les autres dans un parfait ensemble. Pendant quelques secondes, il tenta de se remémorer l'origine de cette querelle et, après un bref coup d'œil au parchemin étalé devant lui, l'homme se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un débat sur la question de l'avada kedrava et des poisons mortels : certains médicomages et parents de malades exigeant qu'on utilise ce sortilège inviolable ou des poisons afin de mettre fin à la vie de patients condamnés auxquels la vie ne pourrait plus rien apporter.

Cette question soulevait de nombreuses polémiques dans toute la communauté sorcière, vu qu'il existait à St Mangouste de nombreux patients que seuls des sortilèges compliqués et des potions parvenaient à garder en vie, ou alors des hommes et des femmes condamnés : les victimes de sortilèges d'oubliette trop puissants étaient réduits à une existence naïve et sans but, et certains malade ne parvenaient même pas à se souvenir de leur propre nom ou comment s'alimenter.

« Mr Malfoy ! Ce que dit Mr Doug est inacceptable !

- C'est ce que vous dites qui est inadmissible ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela insinue ?! »

Ce débat n'était pas futile mais il débouchait inévitablement sur une impasse : cette question d'accorder la mort à des personnes malades avait été posée un nombre incalculable de fois et Draco Malfoy avait un avis sur la question qui ne concernait que lui. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne parti sur un point pareil, surtout qu'il venait d'être élu.

Alors, tout en se massant le front, le ministre écoutait ses conseillers débattre sur cette question de ce que les uns appelaient la « mort dans la dignité » et les autres un « assassinat pur et simple ». Ils étaient en train de déboucher sur la même question mais au niveau de la prison d'Azkaban, toujours surveillée par les détraqueurs, et des mangemorts et autres criminels qui méritaient, seuls eux, la mort. Draco pria pour qu'on ne parle pas de son père qui avait été interné dans une cellule à part d'Azkaban.

Il y avait quelques semaines, Draco avait répondu à son appel : Lucius Malfoy voulait s'entretenir avec son fils. Dans le plus grand secret, il rendit visite à son père. Ce dernier exigea que son fils le libère, vu qu'il était devenu Ministre de la Magie. Il lui présenta de nombreuses arguments et maintes promesses, lui jurant qu'il ne ferait rien pour entacher son image. Mais Draco refusa : sa libération engendrerait de nombreux conflits et lui-même ne voulait pas le savoir à l'extérieur de la forteresse d'Azkaban. Ils se disputèrent et en vinrent presque aux mains : Lucius hurla à son fils des insultes malsaines, lui reprochant cette liaison qu'il avait eu avec Potter, l'état lamentable dans lequel il avait vécu suite à son décès, tout la trahison dont il avait fait souffrir leur famille si respectée.

Draco était rentré chez lui étrangement calme, alors qu'une part de lui avait été bouleversée par cet échange. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis des années et, depuis la mort de Harry, il fuyait sa mère comme la peste : elle ne cessait de vouloir le marier à une « fille respectable » et, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle lui avait montré une photographie d'une gamine de dix-sept ans qui finirait ses années à Poudlard en juin. Draco allait sur ses vingt-neuf ans.

Une femme à sa droite lui tapota le bras, comme pour le réveiller. Le ministre lui lança un regard agacé auquel elle répondit par un léger sourire. C'était une femme aux cheveux blancs, alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années.

« Mr Malfoy, veuillez suivre le débat, je vous prie. Il s'agit d'un sujet très important.

- Miss Dora, resservez-moi une tasse de thé, vous me serez bien agréable. »

Il regarda sa conseillère lui servir une tasse d'un geste quelque peu maladroit. C'était bien l'une des rares bonnes femmes qu'il appréciait, elle était à la fois sérieuse et cynique, le genre de personne qui disait les choses en face sans le moindre détour. Et cela avait quelque chose de rafraichissant, quand il voyait tous ces cireurs de pompes qui astiquaient le cuir de ses chaussures avec dévotion…

« Sers-moi aussi, s'il te plait.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimes pas le thé, Roland ?

- Y'a rien à manger, faut bien compenser. »

Il y avait aussi cet homme, énorme et qui marchait en se dandinant sans la moindre grâce, qui lui était tout aussi agréable : sa vision réaliste du monde et ses airs hypocrites et bonhomme quand il était en public étaient plutôt amusants. Les autres n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'homme intelligents, sérieux ou gueulards, qui avaient tous leur utilité d'un point de vue professionnel mais que Draco n'aurait jamais pu fréquenter en dehors du travail.

Tout en buvant sa tasse de thé, Draco jeta un regard circulaire à la salle de réunion, écoutant à peine ce brouhaha ambiant. Il y avait tant de bruit dans la pièce qu'il entendit à peine une porte attenante s'ouvrir. Il fallut qu'il entende ses conseillers hurler au scandale parce que quelqu'un était rentré sans permission pour le remarquer. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, qui courut jusqu'au ministre et se planta derrière lui, penchant la tête vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

En quelques secondes, le visage de Draco Malfoy perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il possédait, prenant une teinte blafarde. Ses doigts lâchèrent la tasse, laissant cette dernière tomber sur la table, rependant le liquide ambré sur le parchemin posé devant lui. Sans le moindre ni le moindre regard, il quitta la salle, dans l'incompréhension totale.

**OoO**

On aurait dit un enfant. Un enfant qui courrait dans les couloirs à grandes enjambées, ses cheveux flottant autour de sa tête et le regard pressé, désespéré. Pourtant, il n'était plus un adolescent, il avait passé l'âge de parcourir les allées en soufflant bruyamment sous l'effort. C'était un adulte, un homme, vêtu d'une sombre robe noire qui coutait cher.

Mais, en cet instant, on aurait dit un enfant. Tous se retournaient à son passage, le regardant courir comme un désespéré, sa cape volant derrière lui, alors que ses jambes allaient et venaient pour avancer toujours plus loin. Il traversait les couloirs, sans même regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Plus rien n'existait. Il y avait juste ces quelques mots que le jeune homme avait prononcés qui tournaient dans son esprit, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Draco Malfoy traversa une cheminée. Puis, il déboucha sur une petite salle aux murs pâles. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce et reprit sa course. A croire que des ailes avaient poussé dans son dos, son corps s'élançait sans le moindre effort, sons souffle haché n'était pas assez douloureux pour l'arrêter. De toute façon, rien ni personne n'aurait pu arrêter son corps, son être, qui traversait toutes ces allées remplies de personnes en blanc, sans penser que cet espoir qui lui broyait les entrailles était peut-être faux.

Il arriva à proximité du l'endroit réservé aux aurors, une partie de St-Mangouste qui leur était attribuée. Draco courut dans les couloirs, sa cape dans son dos s'envolant derrière lui et ses chaussures claquant sur le sol blanc et dallé. Il vit une porte vitrée, tout au bout du couloir. Une toute petite porte. Toute petite. Qui représentait tout l'espoir que ces mots avaient allumé en lui…

Tout à coup, un mur se dressa devant lui. Son corps fut arrêté par Hermione et Ronald qui le tinrent fermement, l'empêchant de passer. Draco parut revenir sur terre et ses yeux se posèrent sur les visages pâles et déçus du couple.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Draco ne voulait pas comprendre.

« N'avance pas, Draco.

- Il n'est pas là-bas.

- Ils ne l'ont pas ramené. »

D'une voix brisée, qui semblait contenir tous les sanglots qui menaçaient de secouer leurs corps, Ron et Hermione lançaient des morceaux de phrases. Il n'était pas là. Pas dans cette pièce. Il y avait des corps, mais aucun ne lui appartenait. Ils l'auraient reconnu. Aucun n'avait de cicatrice.

Draco les poussa avec une violence sans nom et passa la porte, entrant de force dans la pièce. Elle était d'une blancheur presque aveuglante, blessante pour les yeux. Les yeux scrutateurs, comme en manque, et le visage désespéré, Draco parcourut cet espèce de couloir bordé de lits aux draps aussi blancs que les patients trop faibles pour ouvrir les yeux ou alors morts depuis quelques minutes, quelques heures ou quelques jours, tous séparés par des paravents.

Ses yeux scrutaient les visages, des malades ou des cadavres, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu lui à appartenir. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais dans cette succession d'hommes et de femmes, allongés dans des lits aussi blancs qu'eux, sur lesquels les médicomages s'affairaient, aucun ne ressemblait à Harry Potter. Pourtant, Draco avançait, avec l'espoir de le voir parmi ces corps, allant de lit en lit, de patient en patient, de mort en mort.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Son regard était posé sur un visage entouré de bandages, au point qu'il était impossible de voir les cheveux, le front et le cou. Pendant un temps infini, c'était comme s'il se nourrissait de ce visage, de ces traits, de ce nez, de cette bouche et de ces paupières abaissées.

C'était comme dans un rêve. Il était en train de rêver. En fait, il n'avait jamais quitté le bureau, il n'avait fait que s'endormir, et rêver ce genre de scène dont il avait tant de fois caressée le fantasme.

Mais soudain, les paupières se soulevèrent. Et deux yeux vert émeraude apparurent, tellement brillants et vivants dans cet univers blanc, sans saveur et puant la mort.

Draco se jeta sur le lit, s'écroulant sur le corps faible qui y était allongé. De ses bras, il enserra l'être sous lui, le visage au creux de son cou, et il explosa en sanglots. Tout son corps tremblait, toutes ses pensées se brouillaient, tous ses sens s'épanouissaient. Des larmes salées dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, alors que ses bras serraient convulsivement le corps de cet homme qu'il avait cru mort pendant ce qui lui paraissait une éternité.

Lentement, un filet de voix s'éleva près de son oreille.

« Je… suis… revenu… »

Rien n'aurait pu faire empirer la crise de larmes du ministre, qui ne paraissait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Le soulagement, l'amour et le bonheur le rendait irrationnelle, ému et troublé, plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part lui, qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Quand il releva le visage, Ron et Hermione était revenus dans la pièce, et ils regardaient, abasourdis, la scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux, avec un sentiment amer de honte dans la bouche.

La cape noire de Draco était étalée sur le lit blanc comme de la craie. Il tenait un visage dans ses mains, avec délicatesse, et le regardait avec une sorte de dévotion mêlée d'amour. Son visage était baigné de larmes, ses lèvres tremblaient.

Et, sous lui, le visage entouré de bandage de Harry Potter souriait légèrement. Il leva à peine la main, la posant sur celle de Draco, et l'alliance posée à son annulaire brillait d'un éclat doux et rassurant.

Avec une tendresse infinie, Draco embrassa Harry, baisant ses lèvres, puis tout son visage, comme pour se prouver à lui-même que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, que tout cela était bien réel.

Il avait réussi à le retrouver parmi tous ces corps plus ou moins vivants. Il avait réussi à le retrouver, même si sa cicatrice avait disparu, masquée par de sévères brûlures et des bandages épais. Il lui avait suffi de voir son visage pâle et blessé pour savoir que c'était lui.

Le couple partit. Laissant les deux amants séparés se retrouver, l'un caressant les traits de celui qui avait disparu, tandis que l'autre fermait les yeux, l'air bienheureux.

Peu à peu, tout commençait à s'éclaircir, dans la tête de Draco. La lumière se faisait dans les ténèbres qui régissaient sa vie depuis que Harry avait disparu. C'était comme s'il voyait le bout du chemin, ce long couloir qu'il avait parcourut avec des yeux d'aveugle, ce rêve éveillé contre lequel il s'était battu sans jamais en voir la fin.

Tout était fini. Ce soir-là, il allait rentrer chez lui, et faire un peu de ménage. Il décrocherait les photographies du mur du salon et réparerait ce qu'il avait brisé. Il allait reconstruire la maison, remettre de l'ordre, en accord avec lui-même, qui venait de retrouver la seconde partie de son être.

Tout allait mieux, maintenant. Tout allait mieux.

Car Harry était rentré à la maison.

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
